My Obsession
by Wilkye
Summary: série d'OS fullmetal sur le couple Roy/Ed, de l'humour à la tragédie ...
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous,

bon alors voilà une série d'OS que j'ai posté sur mon blog à l'origine ... que je fais migrer ici. De l'humour au tragique, surtout du Roy Ed ... j'assume c'est mon couple fétiche, donc ceux à qui ça plait pas bah passez votre chemin, sinon pour les autres bonne lecture ^^

disclaimer: les persos sont pas à moi ... même si je veux bien passer un avis d'adoption ...

évidemment, le diclaimer est valable pour tous les OS ...

voili voilou, je vous laisse à la lecture ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>In your room<strong>_

J'aimerais y rester, t'accompagner, te donner tout ce que je suis, te montrer à quel point je peux t'aimer, te montrer tout ce que je suis, mon être entier.

Quand je te regarde pencher sur ce bureau, à remplir des documents sous la menace de l'arme de Riza, je me demande à quoi tu ressembles chez toi. Ici, tu parais si froid. Es-tu chaleureux, comme les flammes que tu fais apparaitre, es-tu distant ? Je crois que non … comment pourrais-tu l'être.

Une fois, une seule fois seulement, j'aimerais t'accompagner. Une seule fois ou plus peut être. J'aimerais te prouver que je suis aussi autre chose que ce gamin colérique que tu penses que je suis.

J'aimerais te prouver, te montrer que tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux. J'aimerais moi aussi, connaitre la sensation que l'on a dans tes bras. Je jalouse tous ceux qui les ont connu alors que moi, je ne puis que l'imaginer.

Ton étreinte sur moi, je l'imagine chaque soir dans le noir, chaque nuit dans l'oubli. J'en souffre … un peu plus tous les jours. Je dois surement être débile, ou alors simplement amoureux. Je suis simplement amoureux, c'est horrible comme sensation de savoir ces sentiments si étendus se résumer en un si petit mot.

J'aimerais qu'une fois, tu glisses des murmures au creux de mon oreille. J'aimerais qu'une fois, tu me fasses rêver un peu plus. J'aimerais qu'une fois, tu m'embrasses. J'aimerais qu'une fois je puisse t'avoir.

J'aimerais aller dans cette chambre où la promesse de mille et une sensations délicieuses serait présente. J'aimerais te montrer que dans ta chambre je pourrais être ce que tu veux. Pour toi, je serais tout. J'en suis réduis à ça, m'imaginer dans tes bras.

La sensation de ta peau nue contre la mienne, je l'imagine avec délice et chaleur. Dans ta chambre où le temps serait figé pour moi à tout jamais, je te vois sur moi, félin et brûlant de désirs. Je me l'imagine, cette sensation de bien être. Tu parais si serein …

Dans la pénombre de ta chambre, je te vois avec moi au milieu de ces draps. Dans la noirceur où ta conscience est pleine, j'aimerais être ton esclave. Esclave de ton corps, esclave de ton amour, sous ton corps … s'il te plait fait moi rêver.

Dans ta chambre, sous tes caresses, fait disparaitre la limite de mon âme à travers tes caresses, emmène moi plus loin dans l'extase. Ne laisse vivre que moi et toi réunis. S'il te plait laisse-moi devenir ton esclave favori.

Laisse-moi te prouver que mon innocence n'est qu'une façade derrière laquelle je me cache de toi, laisse moi faire tomber les masques et regarde moi. Cajole-moi. Adore-moi. Aime-moi. Approche-toi de moi félin et traqueur, fait de moi ta cible, je serais ton prix. Ton prix favori en souriant de cette manière que j'aime tant. Je serais ton esclave favori si tu m'aimes …

Là-bas, je m'accrocherai tes mots, je sentirai ta peau, vivrai par ton souffle. Je te serais soumis, ton esclave amoureux.

Dans ta chambre, où tes yeux seront encore plus brûlants qu'ici, je t'imagine faire ressurgir les flammes de la passion. Je ne veux pas la laisser se tarir, laisse moi l'entretenir, fais de moi ton esclave favori et amoureux, aimes moi …

Laisse moi, t'accompagner dans ta passion favorite, jouer à ton jeu favori, fais de moi ce miroir de tes sentiments, laisse moi te refléter ce que je ressens au fond de moi. Laisse ressortir ce feu qui brûle en moi.

Et pourtant … pourtant tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve au fond de mon esprit à chaque fois que je te vois, comme maintenant derrière ton bureau. J'aimerais sentir ta peau contre moi, tes bras puissants m'entourant, j'aimerais te montrer à quel point je peux t'aimer. Et pourtant je ne peux que rêver.

Tu soupires. Ce simple soupir me ravit, j'aimerais t'entendre gémir de bonheur, j'aimerais t'entendre gémir de plaisir au dessus de moi. J'aimerais t'entendre mais je ne le peux pas. Tu lèves les yeux, me regarde étonné avant d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin, comme je les aime tant.

- Alors fullmetal ? déjà rentré ?

- Oui colonel, soupirai-je en m'approchant du bureau.

- Riza, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire sortir le lieutenant ? Tu me tortures … si elle est là c'est plus simple pour moi de me faire une raison. Je n'existe pas à tes yeux autrement que comme un subordonné. Et pourtant je t'aime … à en crever. Je suis près à tout pour toi. S'il te plait … fais de moi tout ce que tu veux, embrasses moi, touches moi, aimes moi. Laisse moi me cambrer de plaisir sous toi, fais de moi ce que tu voudras, je te suis soumis, je suis ton esclave amoureux.

La sensation de ta peau … laisse moi l'avoir, laisse-moi la sentir une fois … une seule fois seulement. Je soupire doucement avant de sentir des lèvres brûlantes se poser sur ma nuque me poussant à sursauter. Je ne t'ai pas senti bouger. Je ne t'ai pas vu partir fermer la porte derrière Riza et te voilà derrière moi.

Laisse moi avoir ce frisson de passion, laisse moi me consumer dans ce feu brûlant de l'amour, laisse moi rêver à toi encore.

- Te voilà revenu Edward, murmures-tu à mon oreille

Continue de murmurer au creux de mon oreille, continue de chuchoter ne t'arrête pas et laisse un flot continue se déverser de tes lèvres chaudes. Continue et laisse-moi me soumettre à elles.

- Je te retrouve enfin, glisses-tu en ouvrant mon manteau.

Je laisse un soupir de passion m'échapper, te poussant à sourire. Ta main … ta main me caresse le cou, descend, glisse sous mon haut … la sensation de ta peau contre la mienne. Fais de moi ce que tu voudras.

- Edward …

J'ouvre les yeux. Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve si réel pourtant … j'aimerais que tout ceci soit vrai. J'aimerais te sentir contre moi, te voir au dessus de moi, avoir la sensation chaude de ton étreinte, sentir par toi, vivre sous toi, m'abandonner à toi.

Je me tourne dans le lit. J'aimerais sentir ton odeur à mes côtés, te voir dormir heureux vers moi. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Tu ne m'as jamais pris contre toi, tu n'as jamais murmuré ces mots à mon oreille, tu n'as jamais déposé tes lèvres sur ma nuque, tu ne m'as jamais touché simplement. Et pourtant je suis ton esclave de l'amour, prêt à jouer à tout … ton jeu favori si tu le souhaites aussi.

La porte s'ouvre, laissant une silhouette se dessiner …

- Prêt pour le nouveau round Edward ?

Ou peut être pas … peut être n'était-ce pas un rêve. Je souris, me redressant un peu, dévoilant mon torse musclé à la lumière du couloir encore allumée alors que tu t'avances vers vers, félin, chasseur traquant sa proie, un petit sourire entendu aux lèvres. Lèvres si chaudes qui se déposent sur les miennes me poussant doucement contre le matelas de nouveau alors que de tout ton corps tu pèses à nouveau sur moi.

- Je t'attendais colonel, soufflai-je en réponse devant tes yeux brûlants de désir.

Ta main glisse dans ma main et tu m'embrasses de nouveau. Oui, que ne ferais-je pas pour toi ? tu as tout bousculé dans ma vie … tout depuis ce jour où tes doigts se sont entrelacés avec les miens. Tout depuis ce jour où tu m'as dit ces mots que je n'oublierais jamais, me soumettant à toi.

- Je t'aime, me glisses-tu à l'oreille.

Oui moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime et te suis soumis ici, dans cette pièce, dans ce lit … aimes moi Roy … aimes moi comme tu le fais depuis des mois. Laisses moi de nouveau avoir la sensation de nos peaux brûlantes, se frottant l'une contre l'autre, laisses moi m'échapper et ne faire qu'un avec toi, laisse moi de nouveau plonger dans ce rêve éveillé.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Au grand méchant loup**_

Qui avait eut l'idée débile à souhait d'organiser au QG militaire ce bal masqué ? Edward se le demandait bien. Et il se demandait surtout quel était l'idiot de service qui lui avait préparé son costume. Quoi que vu la tête de son costume il n'avait guère de doute à avoir quand à l'identité de cette personne. C'était vraiment le plus bel imbécile que la Terre ait porté.

- Edward ? ton costume te convient ? demanda Riza en arrivant vers lui.

- J'ai une tête à l'apprécier ? demanda-t-il rageur en se cachant davantage derrière le rideau.

- Allons ne fait pas ton timide fullmetal ! glissa une voix à son oreille le poussant à sursauter.

- COLONEL ! hurla-t-il en le reconnaissant.

- Riza je m'occupe de lui, s'exclama Roy un sourire étrange fixé aux lèvres.

- Comme vous voudrez colonel, répondit en haussant les épaules sa subordonnée.

Et voilà, il était bien maintenant le petit alchimiste. Coincé par son supérieur dans ce costume minable, dont il ne doutait pas que ce même supérieur en était l'origine.

- Viens avec moi Edward, souffla Roy en le tirant dans une salle adjacente.

Refermant la porte dès que la petite silhouette l'eut passé, Roy laissa échapper un soupir avant de regarder le blond qui lui tournait le dos. Il se félicitait intérieurement de lui avoir choisi un tel costume. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il se plierait à ce cinéma et pourtant devant lui se tenait le Fullmétal habillé en petit chaperon rouge, comme dans le conte que lui racontait Mme Christmas. Et il devait bien avouer que de le voir ainsi était plus à son goût qu'autre chose. C'est pourquoi la clef de la porte fut glissée dans la poche arrière de son propre costume.

Edward se retourna et le regarda d'un air méprisant.

- Je suppose que, je vous le dois, ce maudit costume ! déclama le petit blond en soulevant un pan de sa jupe

Roy passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, alors que s'allumait dans ses yeux une flamme qu'Edward ne lui avait jamais vue. Et c'est ce qui le poussa à reculer d'un pas alors que Mustang lui avançait au même rythme. Edward se sentait comme une proie … oui, il se sentait traqué.

- Dis-moi Fullmetal, connais-tu l'histoire du petit chaperon rouge ?

- Vaguement, je suis pas du genre à écouter ce genre d'histoire. C'est pas l'histoire d'une vieille malade, d'une gamine et d'un loup ? la mémé et la fillette se font bouffer et fin de l'histoire ?

- Je vais devoir te l'enseigner je crois, sourit le colonel en passant dans un rayon de lune.

- EH ! POURQUOI VOUS ETES FRINGUE COMME CA VOUS ?

Edward venait de voir le costume de Mustang. Lui était déguisé en vampire, ce qui lui allait fort bien se prit à penser le petit alchimiste. Après tout vu la blancheur de sa peau on pouvait se demander s'il avait déjà vu la lumière du soleil.

- Il était une fois, une petite fille de Village, la plus jolie qu'on eût su voir ; sa mère en était folle, et sa mère grand plus folle encore. Cette bonne femme lui fit faire un petit chaperon rouge, qui lui seyait si bien, que partout on l'appelait le Petit Chaperon rouge.  
>Un jour sa mère ayant cuit et fait des galettes, lui dit :<p>

- Vous faites quoi Mustang ? s'exclama Edward une octave plus haut que d'habitude en le voyant se rapprocher de lui tout en lui contant l'histoire.

S'il continuait ainsi il serait contre le mur en moins de deux secondes.

- Va voir comme se porte ta mère grand, car on m'a dit qu'elle était malade, porte-lui une galette et ce petit pot de beurre. Le Petit Chaperon rouge partit aussitôt pour aller chez sa mère-grand, qui demeurait dans un autre Village. En passant dans un bois elle rencontra compère le Loup, qui eut bien envie de la manger ; mais il n'osa, à cause de quelques Bûcherons qui étaient dans la Forêt, continua Mustang.

Son piège se refermait. Edward était collé contre le mur, dans ce petit costume qui lui allait à ravir, Mustang en salivait d'avance.

- Que dirais-tu de jouer le petit chaperon rouge ?

- Pardon ? souffla Ed abruti par cette question imbécile.

- Tu répondras plus tard je continue. Il lui demanda où elle allait ; la pauvre enfant, qui ne savait pas qu'il est dangereux de s'arrêter à écouter un Loup, lui dit : Je vais voir ma Mère-grand, et lui porter une galette avec un petit pot de beurre que ma Mère lui envoie. Demeure-t-elle bien loin ? lui dit le Loup. Oh ! oui, dit le Petit Chaperon rouge, c'est par-delà le moulin que vous voyez tout là-bas, là-bas, à la première maison du Village. Eh bien, dit le Loup, je veux l'aller voir aussi ; je m'y en vais par ce chemin ici, et toi par ce chemin-là, et nous verrons qui plus tôt y sera.

Edward haletait, son supérieur n'était plus qu'à quelques petits centimètres de lui.

- Mustang ! ça suffit !

- Je peux jouer le grand méchant loup si tu veux !

- PARDON ? EH QU'EST-CE QUE AHHH ! RETIREZ VOTRE MAIN !

La main du noiraud venait de glisser le long des hanches du fullmetal et lui caressait désormais les cuisses, faisant augmenter la chaleur entre eux. Sans le contrôler vraiment, Edward laissa un gémissement glisser entre ses lèvres, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus le désir du noiraud contre lui. Appuyant son corps sur celui du petit blond, Roy esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre son histoire.

- J'abrège peut être non ? … oui disons simplement que le loup arriva en premier, et mangea la grand-mère pour accueillir par la suite le petit chaperon rouge. Blablabla, tires la chevillette et la bobinette cherra …

Un nouveau gémissement franchit les lèvres roses du fullmetal alors que Mustang glissait les siennes contre la peau de son cou. Edward se laissait aller ne sachant plus quoi faire.

- Le Loup, la voyant entrer lui dit en se cachant dans le lit sous la couverture : Mets la galette et le petit pot de beurre sur la huche, et viens te coucher avec moi. Le Petit Chaperon rouge se déshabille, et va se mettre dans le lit.

Mustang desserra le corsage d'Edward laissant l'une de ses mains allez caresser l'un des petits boutons de chairs roses alors que sa langue glissait le long de la carotide qui lui était offerte.

- Elle lui dit : Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands bras ? C'est pour mieux t'embrasser, ma fille.

A ces mots, Roy serra Edward dans ses bras, le décollant du mur pour le pousser sur le bureau à côté. Laissant Edward grogner de frustration. Mustang esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher pour caresser ses lèvres des siennes.

- Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes jambes ? C'est pour mieux courir, mon enfant. Disons que dans nos circonstances les grandes jambes serviront à te soutenir.

Mustang faufila l'un de ses genoux entre ceux de son subordonné, une main glissa sous la jupe et agrippa le dessous du blond avant de s'aventurer jusqu'au sexe de celui-ci gonflé du désir que lui avait insinué son supérieur.

- Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes oreilles? C'est pour mieux écouter, mon enfant.

Edward échappa un râle de plaisir lorsque la main du noiraud se mit en mouvement sur sa verge tendue.

- Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grands yeux ? C'est pour mieux voir, mon enfant.

Les joues du blond couché sous le noiraud s'enflammèrent alors qu'il se libérait dans la main de celui-ci dans un râle puissant

- Ma mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents ? C'est pour te manger. Et en disant ces mots, ce méchant Loup se jeta sur le Petit Chaperon rouge, et la mangea.

A ces derniers mots Mustang laissa sa langue parcourir les lèvres d'Edward avant de s'aventurer à explorer sa bouche avec entrain. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour le faire gémir, pas longtemps pour le faire jouir, maintenant c'était à son tour. Son désir ne se faisait que trop durement ressentir au niveau de son bas ventre, beaucoup trop durement. Depuis combien de temps avait-il imaginé cette soirée ? Combien de temps qu'il avait tourné dans son esprit tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables ? Trop de fois. Et tout autant de fois qu'il avait dut se libérer seul.

Aujourd'hui il le tenait sous lui, palettant de désir alors pas question de laisser échapper cette chance. Arrachant totalement le dessous du blond, il cassa le baiser avant de le regarder. Sur ses doigts gouttait toujours le sperme d'Edward, et c'est à l'aide de celui-ci qu'il entreprit de le préparer.

- Edward, souffla-t-il en insérant un doigt en lui.

Il grimaça en l'entendant gémir de douleur, alors que ses ongles lui labouraient les épaules. Sa bouche pendant ce temps là marquait le cou qui s'offrait à lui et tremblait sous la cadence de la respiration d'Ed. Après quelques mouvements, il ajouta un second doigt, poussant son partenaire à hurler de douleur. Roy, attendit un moment qu'il se détende avant de retrouver ses lèvres et de lui dévorer la bouche goulument. Ses doigts à l'intérieur du blond ne lui suffisaient plus, il en voulait plus. Les arrachant à la douce moiteur d'Edo, il laissa sa verge tendue sortir de son pantalon et la présenta à l'entrée de l'intimité du Fullmetal.

La vision du blond rouge de plaisir le poussa à sourire avant que ses lèvres ne laissent échapper un soupir de bonheur quand il s'enfonça en lui pour commencer ses va-et-vient. Lentement au départ, laissant le temps à Edward de s'habituer à sa présence, puis de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sa libération et celle d'Edward une nouvelle fois.

Il l'avait enfin eut … se laissant retomber sur lui lourdement, il soupira d'aise avant de retrouver les lèvres du fullmetal.

- Je ne t'avais pas prévenu … mais les loups sont méchants. Surtout les grands méchants loups.

Edward grogna.

- Bien … maintenant que tu le sais tu te méfieras.

- Comment ça ?

- Ne me montres plus ton petit derrière ou je te saute dessus et te dévore encore une fois.

- Sale pervers, grogna Ed en tentant de se dérober à son étreinte.

- Ou peut être que j'en trouverais une autre, sourit Mustang. Tant que je peux t'avoir ça m'ira.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Jean regarda Riza qui lui souriait d'un air heureux. Il désigna la porte.

- On a gagné le pari ! vu les bruits …

- Allons voir Heymans et les autres. Récupérons notre argent !

Et oui, car l'attitude de Mustang avait ouvert les yeux de deux de ses subordonnés, l'ouverture des paris avait été lancé et ils avaient remporté …

- Pauvre Fullmetal, soupira seulement Jean.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il inventera la prochaine fois, rigola Riza avant de devenir sérieuse. Peut être cherchera-t-il à lui jouer Roméo et Juliette ou bien autre chose.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors ...

juste une précision pour cet OS. _l'italique est la narration,_** le gras les paroles**, ce qui se trouve entre parenthèses, bah c'est noté, et bien évidemment l'écriture normale c'est moi qui prend la parole ... voilà j'vous laisse à la lecture ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Il était une fois …<strong>_

En 50 après Bradley, toute l'Amestris était occupée. Toute ? Non … un petit nabot blond résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur …

(Ed : PAUSE ! C'EST QUI LE NABOT ? C'EST QUI LE PETIT ? ET LE PETIT NABOT ? C'ETAIT PAS DANS LE SCRIPT ! On reprend et correctement !)

« _Il était une fois, dans un temps reculé et un pays fort loin de chez nous, un prince et son royaume. Ce petit prince était aimé de ses sujets. Admiré pour sa beauté et adoré pour sa gentillesse il suscitait moult convoitises parmi la gente féminine. »_

_**- Depuis quand le fullmetal est-il beau et gentil ? grogna Mustang. On croirait rêver rien qu'à entendre cela !**_

_**- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR BATARD ! **_

_**- Et pourquoi c'est lui le prince ? pourquoi c'est pas moi ? j'ai plus la carrure que ce nabot rehaussé sur talons !**_

_**- REPETEZ UN PEU CA ? hurla le dit nabot**_

_**- Colonel, je suis désolé mais c'est comme ça ! répondit Havoc en lisant le scénario**_

_**- Oui bah je vois pas pourquoi je dois jouer la princesse ! j'ai pas une tête de fille !**_

_**- Parce que je l'ai peut être moi ? répliqua Ed**_

_**- Avoue que tu es plus jeune et que ça passerait mieux que pour moi !**_

_**- Au final j'aime beaucoup la distribution des rôles ! Riza vous avez eut une idée fantastique ! félicita le blond en souriant méchamment à son supérieur**_

_Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qu'il se passe, nous allons reprendre l'explication depuis le début. Non Ed n'est point un prince, non Roy n'est point une princesse. Fichtre alors, mais que diantre fait le noble héros sur son cheval blanc me direz-vous. Il ne peut tout simplement pas venir, non pas que les transports soient en grève ou autre chose du genre mais il se trouve tout simplement que cette bonne unité Mustang préparait une pièce de théâtre pour … non pas les orphelins de Central _(je vous vois venir d'ici avec vos gros sabots et sans jumelle en plus ! balaise la fille n'est ce pas ?)_ Mais pour la fête nationale, pièce qu'ils joueront bien entendu devant … les militaires. Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Eh bien, il avait été décidé qu'une pièce de théâtre serait jouée, et malheureusement pour cette unité chère à nos cœurs, c'était tombé sur elle et une pièce en costume de surcroit._

_Revenons toutefois à nos moutons. Pourquoi diable Roy se retrouvait-il en princesse et Ed en prince? Parce que cette chère et tendre Riza avait eut la joyeuse idée de faire tirer au sort les rôles et que le hasard en avait décidé ainsi. Pour le plus grand bonheur d'un certain brun et d'un certain petit blond._

_**- Nous n'allons pas ravoir cette conversation encore une fois ? se plaignit la blonde avant de regarder Al. Au moins l'un de nous à eut le bon rôle !**_

_**- Comme si on pouvait lui donner autre chose que le rôle du preux chevalier protecteur en armure ? soupira Breda.**_

_**- Vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout ! soupira Al.**_

_**- C'est ça ! bon allez on reprend les répétitions ! ordonna Riza.**_

_Reprenant chacun leurs scripts, Ed et Roy se firent face sur la scène, tout en tentant de se mettre dans la peau de leurs personnages. Et maintenant ….ACTION !_

_ « Un jour, la princesse innocente d'un royaume voisin, lui rendit visite en compagnie de son père le Roi. »_

_Nous ne l'avons pas dit ? Le Roi est joué par Falman, paix à son âme … _

_ « Et leurs regards se croisant, l'un ne put se détacher de l'autre. Le Roi perçut l'attraction entre les deux jeunes et jugeant que le jeune prince était une personne remplie de bonnes intentions et de chastes pensées, laissa faire le manège. »_

_**- Depuis quand le nabot est rempli de bonnes intentions et de chastes pensées ?**_

_**- Depuis quand ce bâtard est-il innocent ?**_

_**- Depuis quand je suis le père du colonel ? pleura Falman. D'ailleurs jamais je ne laisserais ma fille se faire approcher par un prince qui joue faux !**_

_**- FALMAN ON DIRAIT HUGUES ! répliquèrent les autres en le regardant fermement.**_

_**- Et je suis pas votre fille, ni même votre fils aux dernières nouvelles.**_

_**- Je pense qu'il le saurait sinon, rigola Ed. Qui ne saurait pas que son fils est un pétard mouillé ?**_

_**- Au fait Edward, je ne t'ai pas dis mais …**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Très jolies ses chausses et cette culotte bouffante !**_

_Cette fois s'en fut trop pour Havoc qui manqua d'avaler sa cigarette en rigolant. Comprenons-nous, Edward après cette attaque sournoise du noiraud avait pris une jolie couleur carmin. Il fallait avouer à décharge pour lui, que Breda lui avait donné ce costume pour qu'il se glisse un peu mieux dans la peau du personnage. Aussi n'osait-il même pas imaginer le costume qu'il porterait le véritable jour de la représentation_

_**- C'est pas trop pénible de marcher avec ces talons ?**_

_**- Dites Mustang, vous feriez mieux de vous taire ! je vous signale que vous allez avoir droit à une magnifique robe d'un rose bonbon qui sciera à merveille avec vos cheveux et votre teint ! sans compter les chaussures qui vont avec !**_

_Qui va à la chasse perd sa place, et hop une réplique suffisante, pour que le fullmetal puisse faire rougir d'embarras son supérieur._

_**- La ferme mini-crevette ! reprenons l'histoire et le texte !**_

_**- C'est ça tentez d'échapper à la réalité ! mouahahahah il va être beau le bâtard !**_

_« C'est ainsi que les visites se multiplièrent entre le prince et la princesse. Un jour de grand soleil et de fête au royaume, le prince s'était muni de ses plus beaux habits pour faire honneur à cette belle qui devait une nouvelle fois se présenter devant lui. A l'annonce de l'arrivée du carrosse royal, il se présenta au dessus du grand escalier sûr de lui. »_

_D'où la culotte bouffante, les talons et la robe. Ne cherchons pas plus loin l'explication, nous risquerions de tomber dans un cercle de folie dont nous ne pourrions nous échapper. Mauvaise chose … très mauvaise chose surtout pour nous._ Allez soyons gentil, je suis certaine que vous vous demandez à quoi ressembleront les véritables costumes. Ed portera effectivement une culotte bouffante, d'un bleu profond ainsi que des chausses blanches et des talonnettes. Et oui … ne faut-il pas que le prince soit plus grand que la princesse ? D'accord, ici des échasses conviendraient surement plus à la situation, mais la production n'avait pas les moyens suffisants pour se permettre une telle folie. Quand à Roy, un tutu rose aurait été admirable, mais non conforme à la pièce, quel dommage ! C'est pourquoi il se devra de porter une robe … effectivement rose, à son plus grand malheur.

_ « Le prince regarda la princesse descendre de sa voiture à quatre chevaux et esquissa un sourire auquel elle répondit »_

Roy on avait dit descendre, pas se vautrer sur scène ! Quelle grâce dans ces mouvements … vive la princesse ! Diantre … votre grâce est telle, votre altesse, que le majestueux albatros atterrissant sur terre serait bien pâle de jalousie. D'ailleurs tu préfèrerais pas une 2cv ? ok ça a un moteur mais ça dégomme tout …

(Roy : t'as fini de te moquer ? continue l'histoire plutôt !)

_ « La princesse charmée des attentions du jeune prince, le rejoignit en souriant avant de prendre la parole d'une voix guillerette :_

_Je suis enchantée de pouvoir passer ce jour en votre compagnie, Monseigneur. Mon …_

_Soupirons parbleu soupirons_

_**- Mustang on avait dit, souriante et gracieuse la princesse ! avec une voix guillerette ! guillerette comme pâquerette ! coupa Jean en soupirant**_

_**- Et ?**_

_**- Vous êtes balourd et aussi disgracieux qu'un ornithorynque à la patte cassée ! quand à la voix guillerette on repassera, on aurait cru avoir à faire à un cerf en rut !**_

_**- Mouahahahahahaha ! explosa le petit alchimiste. oh les comparaisons flatteuses !**_

_**- Vous êtes pas en reste aussi chef.**_

_**- Mouahahahaha retournement de situation ! répliqua Mustang.**_

_**- Bon on va faire autrement, soupira Breda. Colonel avec moi ! **_

_**- Quoi ? on va faire quoi ?**_

_**- Vous verrez !**_

_Partant tous les deux à l'arrière de la scène, seuls quelques hurlements de la part du bâtard se firent entendre avant qu'Heymans ne revienne, en souriant, mais je crois qu'il est inutile de le préciser ici._

_**- Alors ? t'as fait quoi ? grogna Jean.**_

_**- Tu verras mais ça devrait fonctionner !**_

_**- Colonel ? toujours vivant ? s'inquiéta Fuery.**_

_**- Allez on reprend ! après la réplique du colonel ! chef, c'est à vous.**_

_« Le prince regarda la princesse avant de lui sourire. _

_Je ne le fais que pour votre magnifique sourire, répondit-il joyeux._

_Vous êtes trop flatteur monseigneur »_

_**- MUSTANG SORTEZ DE DERRIERE L'ARBRE EN PAPIER MACHE !**_

_**- Je peux pas ! répondit-il**_

_**- Et pourquoi donc ?**_

_La tête du colonel sortit de l'ombre, le laissant voir rouge d'embarras et les yeux brillants._

_**- Il se passe quoi encore ? répliqua Riza.**_

_**- Sortez colonel !**_

_**- Non !**_

_**- Si … vous n'avez pas le choix.**_

_**- Mais …**_

_**- Y'a pas de mais qui tiennent, soupira Riza en esquissant un mouvement vers son arme.**_

_**- C'est bon ! se plaignit leur supérieur. Mais je vous préviens le premier qui rigole …**_

_**- J'ai vos gants Colonel, vous pouvez même pas nous menacer avec ! répliqua Breda en les soulevant. **_

_**- Grrrr, grogna le noiraud avant de sortir tout honteux.**_

_Votre ordinateur à été déconnecté. Veuillez attendre la reprise de fonction des systèmes internes. En traduction BUG ! Non, votre disque dur n'a pas connu une surchauffe neuronale, après tout il n'a pas de neurone ! Disons simplement qu'il a été tellement … non laissons découvrir la suite._

Pourquoi un bug me direz-vous ? Question légitime si je puis dire ! Eh bien ce cher colonel, après être sorti de derrière l'arbre en papier mâché, (oui j'ai dis que la production n'avait plus les moyens suffisants ! Et puis arracher un arbre n'est guère facile !) Leur est apparu en tutu rose. YOUPIII VIVE BREDA ! Hourra hourra ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de le voir en tutu rose ? Tout le monde ? Mince … je dois être folle. Palsambleu cela n'est guère flatteur, mais pas nouveau non plus.

_Comprenez-vous le bug collectif subit par l'unité entière à la vision de leur supérieur en tutu rose ? Je suis certaine que oui, bref … Mustang, tirant sur son petit tutu rose, se demandait bien comment faisait les femmes pour porter des choses aussi courtes et se jura intérieurement d'avoir plus de respect pour celles qui portaient des mini-jupes. Réprimer un fou rire étant difficile pour tous, ils fermèrent les yeux en pinçant des lèvres tout en pensant aux choses les plus horribles qu'ils connaissent._

_**- Bien on reprend, articula difficilement Havoc en évitant soigneusement de regarder le noiraud.**_

_« Le prince emmena la princesse visiter la cité toute la journée et quand arriva le soir, rentra en sa compagnie au château, où les attendait les deux rois._

_Majesté, s'inclina le petit prince en parlant d'une voix assurée et confiante. j'ai une demande à vous adresser. »_

_**- Ed attention à ta perruque quand tu te penches ! s'exclama Al. Tu vas finir par frapper quelqu'un avec !**_

_**- Prffff, gloussèrent Havoc et Fuery. **_

_**- Arrêtez de rire ! s'égosilla le petit blond en remettant sa perruque en place correctement. Et cette saleté de perruque qui glisse ! fais chier !**_

_**- A tes souhaits Fullmetal, grogna le noiraud en continuant de se tortiller avec son tutu**_

_**- La ferme vous ! vous n'avez pas l'air fin non plus avec votre truc rose ! manque plus qu'une couronne et des bigoudis de grand-mère et le tableau sera parfait.**_

_**- Arrêtez de vous chamailler ! continuons !**_

_« C'est ainsi que le petit prince demanda la main de la charmante et envoutante princesse. Acceptant cette demande, le roi fut ravi de marier sa fille avec un si charmant jeune homme »_

_**- Quoi ? hurla Falman. Ma fille ne se mariera pas avec le prince ! pas question ! il n'a pas prouvé, qu'il était digne d'elle !**_

_**- Falman …**_

_**- Ma fille ! pleura Falman en serrant son supérieur contre lui**_

_**- Falman …**_

_**- Toi le prince, bas les pattes ! je l'enfermerais dans une tour pour ne pas que tu l'approches !**_

_**- FALMAN ! hurla Roy en tirant davantage sur son petit tutu. Ça suffit c'est qu'une pièce de théâtre bon dieu !**_

_**- Parbleu ! rectifia Breda**_

_**- Quoi ?**_

_**- Dans la pièce ils disent parbleu, pas bon dieu !**_

_**- La ferme ! soupirèrent les autres.**_

_**- Allez chut taisez vous qu'on voit le final ! reprit Jean en tournant une page du scénario.**_

_« Le mariage fut annoncé aux deux populations, la joie était présente partout, enivrant chaque personne. Le jour des festivités arriva à grands pas, et devant l'autel, le prince attendait sa belle » _

_Non pas une belle en tutu rose cette fois ! Toutefois pour l'instant c'est ainsi que Roy serait. Tutu rose apprivoisé, la prochaine étape résidant dans les petits nœuds roses qu'il devrait porter dans les cheveux. _

_ « Lorsque la princesse se présenta devant lui, que le mariage fut prononcé, le prince se retourna vers elle et se penchant doucement sur son visage … »_

_**- QUOI ? JAMAIS ! hurla Ed en regardant sa propre feuille.**_

_**- PAS QUESTION QUE J'EMBRASSE EDWARD ! **_

_**- PAREIL POUR MOI !**_

_**- Désolé … mais c'est l'histoire ! conclut Riza avant de prendre la feuille des mains de Jean qui ne bougeait plus.**_

_Remarquons d'ailleurs au passage, que sa cigarette pendant dangereusement de sa bouche grande ouverte n'était pas un bon signe pour les deux acteurs en herbe. Ok d'accord … l'un d'eux ne dépassait pas l'herbe mais quand même ! Un peu de respect pour l'artiste ! La blonde soupira avant de parcourir des yeux la feuille qu'elle tenait. Lecture qui provoqua un fou rire intense, interpellant les autres qui s'avancèrent vers elle avant de la rejoindre dans l'hilarité. Tous sauf Falman qui pleurait encore plus._

_**- Que se passe-t-il ? grogna Roy.**_

_**- Ma fille doit embrasser le prince ! pleura Falman … **_

- … _**et, continua Breda en gloussant.**_

_**- Avec la langue ! reprit le premier encore plus effondré**_

_**- QUOI ? hurlèrent les deux alchimistes.**_

_**- C'est exact, rigola Riza. Note en rouge des généraux, « le baiser doit être réel et conforme à la pièce, retraçant toute la douceur et le désir des deux protagonistes »**_

_**- Laissez …**_

_**- Nous …**_

_**- Mourir ! pleurèrent les deux acteurs en se regardant.**_

_**- Enfin quoi ? c'est pas la mort c'est qu'un petit baiser ! rigola Jean en se reprenant alors que Breda partait furtivement à la recherche d'un appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment.**_

_Et bien quoi ? Oui ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous pouvons admirer, Roy en tutu rose qui doit se soumettre à Edward. Edward qui lui-même portait perruque, chausses blanches, culotte bouffante et chaussures à talons. Admirez le spectacle messieurs, dames s'il vous plait !_

_**- Remarque au moins tu sauras ce que c'est d'être embrassé, soupira Roy**_

_**- Plutôt crever ! répliqua la crevette en culotte courte.**_

_Piqué au vif dans sa fierté de meilleur amant de Central, Roy attrapa Ed par le cou et plaqua brutalement ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune qui était sous le choc. Les subordonnés regardaient le spectacle abasourdis. Roy attira un peu plus à lui l'asticot qui avait cessé de se démener dans ses bras et en profita pour demander l'accès à sa bouche en laissant sa langue parcourir la lèvre inférieure du blond. Blond qui répondit immédiatement en l'accordant, avant de laisser ses mains glisser dans la chevelure sombre de son supérieur. Quelques raclements de gorges et toussotements plus tard de la part de l'équipe technique, les deux alchimistes étaient toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Si bien que l'unité de militaire se demanda s'ils jouaient toujours. Et à en juger par la veste d' Edward qui s'ouvrait sous les doigts du noiraud, ils préférèrent après avoir pris quelques photos de la scène, s'absenter momentanément, histoire de ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles._

_ « Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ! » _

_D'accord pour le bénéfice de l'histoire nous couperons cette fin et l'arrangerons à notre sauce :_

_ « C'est ainsi que le prince se fit prendre par la princesse se révélant au final, douée pour des choses qu'il ignorait jusqu'alors. Mariés oui mais sans enfants, ne pouvant malheureusement pas se reproduire, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de connaitre moult retournements de situations et jouissances »_

_**THE END !**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maudite glace ?**_

La chaleur qui s'imposait sur Central City depuis deux mois était si étouffante que la ville semblait morte. Les seuls endroits où vous aviez un peu de chance de trouver du monde étaient soit le QG militaire, fourmilière vivante à toute heure de la journée comme de la nuit, soit les bars qui offraient des boissons fraiches à n'importe quelle heure. Et au QG justement, l'équipe Mustang tentait de travailler malgré la chaleur étouffante des locaux.

- Bon sang qu'il fait chaud, grogna Havoc en déboutonnant un bouton du haut de sa chemise.

Sa veste comme celle des autres personnes de la team avait été rejoindre un porte manteau près de l'entrée. Le tissu de leurs chemises leur collait à la peau de par la sueur ou le reste encore, ce qui n'augmentait guère la sensation de confort, voir même produisait l'effet inverse.

- C'est bon on sait qu'il fait chaud, pas la peine d'en rajouter, soupira Breda qui suait fortement.

Même le colonel Mustang qui pourtant appréciait d'avoir la porte de son bureau fermée, histoire de piquer un petit roupillon sur ses dossiers sans être menacé d'un canon sur la tempe, avait ouvert sa porte dans l'espoir qu'un courant d'air se fasse sentir. Mais rien, qued'chi tintin milou walou, il pouvait toujours courir c'était mort. Bref tout le monde l'aura compris, il faisait plus que chaud. Le pauvre Mustang si blanc de peau habituellement se retrouvait comme un homard à la sortie d'un bain dans une marmite d'eau bouillante et les autres n'étaient guère mieux.

Et pourtant, dans les rues de Central déambulait un jeune homme, petit de son état, une veste rouge sur le dos, un dossier sous le bras et une glace à la main. Glace qu'il regardait d'ailleurs avec gourmandise et étonnement. Lui qui pourtant était réputé dans tout le pays pour être un mangeur hors pair, surtout hors-lait, ne connaissait pas cette glace. Le marchand lui avait affirmé qu'il s'agissait de la nouveauté de l'année, un esquimau. Esquimau, rien que le nom le surprenait. Qu'est ce qu'était un esquimau ?

Il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'un arbre des montagnes de Briggs connues pour être enneigées éternellement, d'ailleurs que ne donnerait-il pas pour y être à Briggs en ce moment. On crevait de chaud dans cette capitale. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que ce jeune homme, complètement taré pour oser sortir par une telle chaleur, faisait dans la rue, la réponse sera des plus simples. Il allait rendre un rapport à son bâtard de colonel.

Pénétrant dans la cour du QG militaire, car oui le nabot habillé comme s'il était en plein hiver était un militaire, le jeune homme monta les marches et apprécia un instant l'ombre du bâtiment … avant d'étouffer davantage. Sortant tout son dictionnaire d'insulte, le blondinet monta une volée de marche avant de bifurquer dans un couloir et entrer dans une pièce.

- SALUT ! s'exclama-t-il avec vigueur

- Edward ! le salua Riza avec un petit sourire.

- Mais comment vous faites pour être fringué pareil chef ? c'est une canicule et vous êtes habillez comme si c'était l'hiver, rouspéta Havoc.

- Il est trop énergique, soupira Breda en s'éventant à l'aide d'un dossier.

- Woh, c'est gai ici dites moi. Bah puisque c'est comme ça je vais rendre mon rapport moi.

- Pas la peine de me pomper l'air Fullmétal, grogna Mustang depuis son bureau.

- Quoi vous aussi ? pesta Edward en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui.

- Ouvre cette porte on crève de chaud.

Oui, il était d'accord on crevait de chaud, mais lui avait une arme secrète contre cette chaleur. Balançant son dossier sur la table basse ainsi que sa veste rouge, il se posa dans un fauteuil du bureau avant de regarder avec avidité sa glace. Mustang lui était concentré sur un papier jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bruit ne lui attire l'attention.

Fronçant un sourcil, il chassa une mèche de cheveux trempée par la sueur de son front avant d'apercevoir un peu plus loin dans le bureau, le Fullmétal occuper à manger une glace. Non, ce nabot n'était en train de le narguer … non, il ne le foutrait pas à la porte. Après tout il attendait chacune de ses visites avec impatience mais là … cumulez la chaleur et Edward c'était trop pour son pauvre cerveau de homard bouilli.

- Edward, grogna le colonel

- Hum ? demanda le blond en léchant sa glace. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Roy ne répondit pas. Toute son activité cérébrale en était réduite à néant par ce petit muscle rose qui s'évertuait à lécher le chocolat qui enrobait la glace. Autant vous dire que Mustang serait devenu bien plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà s'il avait put. Ce bout d'Edward qui tournait, léchait et dégustait le chocolat l'obsédait.

D'autant plus qu'il était entouré de lèvres tentantes au possible. Se dégageant la gorge rapidement le colonel tenta de reprendre contenance et de détourner les yeux de ce spectacle avant de voir ces lèvres rosâtres et brillantes se poser sur le bout de la glace. Un bruit de succion lui parvint aux oreilles, le forçant à regarder le plus jeune des deux alchimistes sucer et léchouiller sa glace avec vigueur et délectation. Roy ouvrit les yeux de stupeur avant de grogner légèrement. Ce gamin était en train de l'allumer sans le savoir, même s'il n'avait pas besoin d'une glace pour ça.

Sentant la chaleur s'emparer de lui, et son bas ventre se tendre, l'imagination de Mustang se fit bien plus déplacée encore alors qu'Edward était sagement assis sur sa chaise, les pieds croisés sur la table basse à manger son esquimau.

La langue d'Edward roula une nouvelle fois autour du chocolat, forçant Roy à se mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas un seul instant ce petit muscle rose et humide qui se mouvait lentement et méthodiquement. Dieu que ce nabot était excitant à faire ça, mais le savait-il seulement ?

A croire que non, car Edward, loin de se douter des pensées obscènes de son supérieur, glissa ce muscle qui obsédait Mustang le long du chocolat, débutant par la base et remontant jusqu'au sommet, où il le fit pénétrer dans un petit trou histoire d'aller chercher le goût de vanille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Mustang quand à lui, s'imaginait la langue sur autre chose que la glace et il voyait parfaitement Edward occupé à faire subir ça à sa verge tendue à l'extrême en ce moment même. Glissant de sa base à son bout, où il s'attarderait. Retenant un gémissement lorsqu'il aperçut les lèvres glisser le long de la friandise, il ferma les yeux un instant.

- Hmmm, se délecta Edward en souriant.

Par pitié qu'il arrête de gémir en mangeant sa glace, implora Mustang en rouvrant les yeux. Chose qu'il se serrait bien passée de faire, s'il avait sut qu'à cet instant, Edward allait croquer doucement la gourmandise. Gourmandise que Roy enviait dangereusement d'ailleurs. Grimaçant en bougeant le bassin, il s'attira un regard du fullmétal.

- Vous m'avez l'air tendu mon colonel, tout va bien ?

Qu'il arrête aussi de lui parler ça n'arrangeait rien à son affaire, surtout lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il était tendu. Ah … pour être tendu oui, il l'était, et son pantalon aurait put faire office de toile de tente.

Observant à nouveau son subordonné gouter avec délectation à la glace traitresse, Mustang gémit intérieurement lorsqu'il vit à nouveau cette langue le narguer. Fermant les yeux en renversant la tête à l'arrière, il laissa son imagination divaguer. La glace remplacée par son sexe que le fullmétal s'évertuait à lécher avec délice et bonheur.

Autant dire que les caresses, il se les imaginait parfaitement autant que la langue qui courait sur son membre dressé sous l'extase, s'attachant à trouver le moindre de ses points sensibles. Chose qu'Edward faisait très bien sur la glace. Le bruit du chocolat qui se casse, lui apprit que le blond venait à nouveau de mordre sa glace. Il s'imagina un instant les dents du fullmetal lui pincer doucement le bout de son sexe tendu avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres, ce simple dessin le poussa à se tendre davantage en sentant l'extase l'emplir et son cerveau s'embrumer.

- Oh purée, s'exclama Edward le poussant à rouvrir les yeux, que c'est bon ce truc.

Mustang se mit à rougir, n'étant plus homard bouilli mais carbonisé, cheveux dressés sur la tête sous la pression de la cocotte-minute que constituait sa boite crânienne alors qu'Edward s'extasiait sur sa glace.

- Colonel, tout va bien ? lui demanda son subordonné en le voyant le regarder avec une expression avide.

Pour ne pas dire qu'il bavait carrément. Edward vit la langue de son supérieur passer sur ses lèvres un instant, avant d'hausser les épaules pour retourner à la dégustation de sa glace. Il comprenait pourquoi le marchand lui avait affirmé que c'était le produit de l'année. C'était tout simplement délicieux, frais et agréable en bouche. Roy souffla lentement, tentant de reprendre contenance, alors qu'Edward venait de lui demander si tout allait bien. Non et oui … tout n'allait pas bien car il l'allumait sans le savoir et oui, car il lui offrait un spectacle érotique pour lequel il aurait payé s'il le fallait.

Fermant les yeux sous les sensations que semblait lui apporter sa glace, Edward gémit de bonheur, c'était rafraichissant et adorable. Si adorable, qu'il en était tout chose. Roy quant à lui ne perdait pas une miette de cette vision. Edward les joues rougies sous le plaisir découlant du délice de sa glace, léchant avec envie la crème glacée à la vanille, mordillant le chocolat, aspirant par moment la glace fondue.

Le noiraud sentant qu'il n'allait plus tenir longtemps à cette vision, respira fortement. La langue d'Edward remonta à nouveau le long du chocolat, bien diminué depuis le départ, pour récupérer un peu de glace fondue qui coulait, le forçant à jurer. Voir cette langue si tentante se tordre, se contorsionner, gesticuler pour aller chercher ce liquide blanc lui fit plus d'effet qu'il n'aurait put le croire.

Bref autant dire que les pauvres derniers neurones du Colonel tout feu tout flamme venaient de griller allègrement au gré des mouvements de langue du blond, qui étant blond ne comprenait rien à la situation (/!\ j'ai rien contre les blonds j'en ai dans ma famille /!\) et s'étonnait de voir son supérieur ruminer comme un taureau dans une arène de corrida lorsqu'il s'apprête à foncer sur le tissu rouge.

Engloutissant avec vigueur et ravissement les derniers centimètres de sa glace, Edward ferma les yeux en tirant lentement sur le bout de bois qui faisait office de support, le laissant glisser le long de ses lèvres en rejetant la tête en arrière. A croire qu'il s'amusait de mettre son colonel dans un état d'excitation pareil.

- Hmmmmmmm, gémit-il à nouveau en sentant la crème lui couler dans la gorge

Ouvrant son gilet, il laissa sa peau luisante de sueur à la vue du colonel. Colonel qui d'ailleurs agrippait fortement le bord de son bureau pour s'empêcher de sauter sur ce petit allumeur.

- Pfiuu il fait chaud ici, soupira-t-il en grignotant les derniers bouts de chocolat

Tournant la tête vers le brun, Edward eut la surprise de le voir ne bougeant plus, rouge écrevisse, de la bave aux coins des lèvres, la bouche grande ouverte … tellement grande ouverte, qu'il aurait put vous dire le contenu de son estomac s'il le souhaitait, et les yeux dilatés. S'inquiétant fortement de le voir dans cet état, Ed se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bureau où il fit passer sa main devant la tête du colonel … qui ne réagit pas.

A croire qu'il était mort. En réalité presque puisqu'il était en cet instant en train de suivre le chemin d'une goutte de sueur sur la peau caramélisée de son subordonnée. La traitresse le narguait, coulant le long de cette silhouette parfaite, courant sur un chemin invisible … jusqu'à disparaitre sous le débardeur sombre du fullmetal.

Clignant des yeux, Roy regarda le blond devant lui qui semblait lui parler.

- … entendez colonel ?

Pour l'entendre oui, il l'entendait mais il suivait surtout les mouvements de ces lèvres roses, brillantes, charnues et tentantes, jusqu'à remarquer un peu de vanille le long de l'une d'elle.

Attrapant Edward par le col rapidement sans plus de sommation que de signe avant coureur, il le placarda sur son bureau avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres jusqu'à sucer le restant de crème glacée.

- Il en restait ici, murmura-t-il en stoppant son baiser sur le blond lui aussi écrevisse.

_(J'avais presque envie de vous citer tout un aquarium mais niveau poisson rouge qui gobe les mouches je suis pas spécialiste … U_U désolé on en restera aux écrevisses, homards et autres langoustes, malgré l'effet de la chaleur sur leur cerveau, les réduisant en poisson … oh un nouvel aquarium … oh un nouveau range cd … oh un nouvel aquarium … ok j'arrête.)_

- Colonel si vous en vouliez, rouspéta le blond en se relevant, fallait le dire ! je vous aurais donné le nom de la boutique !

- J'ai déjà une boutique en ce qui concerne les glaces, soupira le noiraud en se collant au fullmétal. Tu permets que j'y aille

Embrassant à nouveau son subordonné, il détacha sa ceinture et d'une main ouvrit le pantalon du blond jusqu'à la glisser sur son anatomie faisant gémir Edward. Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il laissa sa langue explorer la cavité buccale de son allumeur de blond avant de se remettre à l'ouvrage plus bas. Lui ne tiendrait pas longtemps donc autant allez au but directement.

Après tout il l'avait cherché avec sa glace, plaquant son envie contre son blond, il l'entendit gémir de surprise avant de sentir ses mains glisser sur sa nuque, agrippant doucement ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

Envoyant au loin de pantalon et le caleçon d'Edward, Roy s'appliqua tant à le préparer à le recevoir en lui, qu'à le faire jouir de plaisir. Sentant les dents du blond lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure, il cessa son baiser et glissa sa langue sur ce corps qui se cambrait de plaisir sous lui et dont la chaleur aussi importante soit-elle ne le gênait pas.

Libérant de son entrave de tissu son propre désir, il soupira de bien-être en ne sentant plus la barrière qui le retenait prisonnier. Présentant sa verge à l'orée d'Edward, il l'embrassa lorsqu'il s'appuya sur lui.

Edward ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur en le sentant s'enfoncer en lui, propageant sa chaleur de plus en plus profondément au fond de lui au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait. Roy était doux et pourtant si puissant en lui. Fermant les yeux sous le plaisir, il se mordit la lèvre en le sentant bouger.

- Oh bon sang, soupira Roy en le voyant ainsi.

Cette fois le cerveau totalement hors d'usage, oui malgré les petits nabots qui s'y promenaient pour en assurer la maintenance rien n'y faisait, Edward l'avait complètement rendu dingue, Roy se mit à faire de longs et puissants mouvements de bassin entre les jambes du Fullmetal.

Gémissant de bonheur Edward se laissa faire, dire qu'il lui avait fallu une glace pour qu'il le pousse à le prendre alors que depuis des mois il faisait tout pour que cela arrive … sentant le sexe du brun en lui toucher un point sensible sous son pilonnage incessant, il frissonna en laissa échapper un petit cri, sentant sa verge se durcir dans la main de Roy qui s'appliquait à le faire venir … ce qui n'allait pas tarder d'ailleurs s'il continuait ainsi.

- Edward, souffla Mustang en l'embrassant avant de se tendre dans une dernière poussée où il se libéra en touchant la prostate du blond.

Gémissant fortement Edward se libéra sur la chemise du brun qui s'était écroulé sur lui.

- Ne mange plus de glace dans ce bureau, soupira Mustang à son oreille dont il lécha le lobe.

- Mais … mais j'aime ça ! rouspéta Edward

- Tu peux en manger mais ailleurs ! décréta Roy en se retirant un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Edward se releva, grimaçant un peu, avant de récupérer ses affaires qu'il renfila. Se tournant vers son supérieur avec un regard malicieux, il se lécha les lèvres.

- Donc je peux en manger ailleurs …, répéta-t-il en rêvant. Quelle bonne idée …

- Hum, grogna Mustang.

- Donc je peux en manger dans une chambre, merci du conseil, sourit Edward en récupérant sa veste avant de sortir du bureau en refermant la porte.

Roy écarquilla les yeux en entendant cela, avant de lever la tête vers la porte d'un air surpris. Le bois pivota à nouveau et Havoc rentra.

- Pouah mais c'est une canicule la dedans, ça sent le fauve en plus ! je comprends pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge colonel ! vous devriez ouvrir la porte

- Une … chambre, répéta Mustang tout bas avant de se lever pour sortir en courant

- EH ! COLONEL ! VOUS AVEZ UNE TACHE SUR VOTRE CHEMISE ! cria Jean. VOUS ALLEZ OU LA JOURNEE N'EST PAS FINIE !

- J'SUIS ATTENDU !

Pas question d'attendre ce soir pour ce spectacle. Courant en souriant comme l'imbécile heureux qu'il était, Roy repéra une veste rouge tourner à l'angle du QG et s'y précipita à son tour.

- EDWARD ATTENDS ! JE RENTRE AVEC TOI !

Le fullmétal se stoppa avant de regarder son supérieur heureux.

- Dire qu'une glace aura suffit, se murmura-t-il avant de sentir les lèvres de son supérieur se plaquer sur les siennes.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Je vous ai compris**_

Inspirant une bouffée d'air, je ferme les yeux en tirant sur ma veste militaire. Posant les feuilles sur le pupitre devant moi, je regarde les lignes qui s'y trouvent. J'ai préparé mon discours depuis plus de quinze jours. J'espère qu'il ira.

Parcourant d'un regard l'assistance qui se tient devant moi, je toussote rapidement avant de prendre une dernière inspiration et de commencer.

- Chers Amestriens, amis du pays je suis heureux de me tenir devant vous aujourd'hui pour ce discours et à cette occasion. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue depuis le départ ainsi que cette fière patrie qui m'a vue naitre. Je suis fier d'être Amestrien avant d'être fier d'être le généralissime de ce pays qu'est Amestris.

Oui je suis fier d'être devant vous en tant que Généralissime, j'ai attendu ce poste longtemps et aujourd'hui enfin c'est la consécration, ma consécration. C'est mon jour, il est arrivé et pas trop tôt.

- En tant que nouveau dirigeant du pays, je tiens à vous dire que je vous ai compris. Les guerres n'apportent au peuple de ce fier pays que souffrance et deuil. Je promets en tant que Généralissime de tout faire, j'ai bien dit tout, pour que nos rapports avec les pays voisins s'améliorent. En tant que soldat du pays, j'ai servi pour protéger ma patrie. En tant que soldat, j'ai été envoyé au champ de bataille, j'ai vécu la guerre, vu tomber des alliés, des amis, des frères, des compatriotes. Je comprends ces souffrances qui vous brûlent de l'intérieur et c'est pour cette raison que je m'engage devant vous et solennellement à stopper ces combats sanguinolents qui n'ont pas de raison d'être.

Exactement, ces combats n'ont pas de raison d'exister. Certains sourient dans l'assemblée me prouvant que mes mots touchent et visent juste. Je ne veux plus de guerre.

- En tant que nouveau dirigeant d'Amestris, je veux voir ma nation se relever, être fière d'elle et retrouver une splendeur qu'elle mérite. Je veux voir Amestris rayonner autant que rayonne le soleil sur nous. vous êtes l'espoir futur d'un pays en ruine, nous serons tous autant que nous sommes les charpentiers et bâtisseurs du monde de demain. Tous ensembles et main dans la main, nous rebâtirons, nous élèverons les bases d'une société nouvelle pour nos enfants, pour les générations futures mais aussi pour nous. Je vous promets que nous verrons briller notre société de mille feux si tous ensembles, tous autant que nous sommes, nous pouvons construire pierre après pierre les fondations et les murs d'une nation unie.

De nouveaux sourires, oui je veux voir mon pays rayonner sur les autres, éclairer le monde de son modèle et de son intelligence.

- Nous n'avons pas à nous déchirer entre nous. les massacres qui ont rougis la terre du pays pour la folie d'un homme ont ternis notre réputation. Je présente en tant que soldat et en tant que dirigeant d'Amestris au nom du peuple, mes excuses aux peuples d'Ishbal, de Rivière, de Cameron, de Soapman, de Wellsry, de South City, de Fosset, de Pend-Letton et de Lior pour les massacres subits au nom d'une folie sans nom. Je veux voir notre nation, notre pays unifié et vivre en paix. Je veux vous voir vivre heureux ensembles, tous autant que vous êtes, que vous veniez d'Ishbal, de Central ou de Cameron.

C'est ce que je veux voir se dessiner devant moi, je veux voir ma belle et grande nation étinceler d'amitié.

- Construisons ensembles ce pays où l'amitié, la fraternité et la liberté seront les maitres mots. Je veux écrire à vos côtés la nouvelle histoire d'Amestris. Tous les contes pour enfants débutent par il était une fois, connaissent un méchant et souvent une fin heureuse où le prince sauve la princesse avant de vivre heureux pour toujours. C'est ce que je souhaite, aujourd'hui devant vous pour Amestris. L'histoire du pays à commencé par il était une fois, le grand méchant est tombé et maintenant nous nous devons d'écrire dans l'histoire le « et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps » car c'est ce que nous ferons ! nous vivrons heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps ! m'exclamai-je en martelant du doigt mon pupitre sous les applaudissements du public

Je sais que le peuple aussi souhaite cela ! Je me dois de les y aider, je me dois de les diriger dans ce sens et de concrétiser leurs rêves. C'est cela être généralissime.

- Peuple d'Amestris, moi Roy Mustang, vous fait le serment, ici devant vous de servir mon pays pour son honneur et le bonheur du peuple. J'ai compris vos attentes et

- Ouais bah apparemment pas les miennes d'attentes, me stoppa une voix. T'as l'air d'un con à parler tout seul.

Sursautant je me retourne et voit mon amant, mon trésor blond, mon petit alchimiste d'amour calé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés qui soupire.

- T'as fini de t'exciter tout seul devant le miroir de la salle de bain ? je te signale que je t'attends depuis une heure.

- Mais mon ange, commençai-je avant de le voir se redresser.

- Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, moi je vais me coucher j'en ai marre d'attendre un certain brun qui préfère s'énerver devant un miroir plutôt que d'agir.

- Mon amour …

- Laisse tomber ! je vais dormir. Sérieusement au lieu de faire un discours tu ferais mieux d'agir pour devenir Généralissime. Si tu veux me rejoindre tu sais où je suis

Sortant de mon champ de vision, je l'entends fermer la porte de la chambre, puis le lit grincer sous son poids. Ce corps musclé à la peau hâlée doit se glisser en ce moment même sous les draps soyeux de notre nid d'amour. J'imagine que le contact du tissu frais sur sa peau nue le fait frissonner d'une manière exquise. Ce corps à damner les dieux qui n'attend que moi, qui m'appelle, m'ensorcèle, me fait et merde qu'est ce que je fais encore dans la salle de bain à répéter un discours minable alors que mon amant se trouve dans le lit … nu comme au premier jour à attendre ma venue …

Je sors de la salle de bain en vitesse, délaissant le miroir et le lavabo pour ouvrir la porte de chambre en furie avant de me stopper. Edward est là, couché sous les draps, les cheveux lâchés lui tombant sur les épaules et le torse … son regard brillant rencontre le mien m'obligeant à passer la langue sur ma lèvre inférieure … beau comme un dieu. Edward est beau comme un dieu et c'est le mien. Mon amant, ma moitié d'être …

- Te voilà enfin, me sourit-il. J'ai bien cru que tu préférais ton discours à moi

- Pas quand on sait ce qui me trotte en tête mon chéri, murmurai-je en me glissant sur lui par-dessus le drap.

- J'espère bien monsieur le généralissime.

- Pas encore dans quelques jours, mais pour toi je serais tout à commencer par ton amant pour l'instant.

Et ce disant je l'embrasse sentant ses mains glisser sur ma nuque pour m'attirer davantage à lui. Au diable le pays … si j'ai Ed contre moi, rien n'importe plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**EDOZILLA !**

Moi Edward Elric, grand chasseur de dinosaures et de monstres terrifiants, est là pour vous servir très chers. Oui moi Edward Elric, vous tiendrais en suspens durant tout le temps que je serais devant vous !

Mes passe-temps favoris ? Bof … jouer, embêter mon cousin, mon frère aussi par moment, bien que je rechigne pour ce dernier. Ça se finit toujours en bagarre !et surtout chasser des monstres !

Tremblez devant ma puissance ! Tremblez devant l'immense talent que voilà ! Je n'ai pas peur ! De rien ni de personne ! (Et non je ne roule pas en Harley Davidson !) Je suis le meilleur, ne cherchez pas ailleurs ! Plus fort vous trouverez pas ! Je suis le plus grand, le plus beau, le plus fort ! NON JE SUIS PAS UN POKEMON ! Eux, ils sont nuls à côté de moi !

Y'a pas à dire, je suis parfait !

- AHAH ! je te trouve enfin saleté de lézard géant !

Devant moi se dresse un reptile géant ! Au secours, au secours, criez-vous ! Pas de problème je suis là ! Sortons toute la panoplie du parfait chasseur ! Chapeau ? Good ! Arme ? Good ! Bottes ? Good ! bien la chasse peut commencer !

- TAIO TAIO TAIOOOOO !

Et tiens prends ça misérable reptile ! Ma lance te tuera ! Je te ferais voir qui est le gigantesque Edward Elric ! Non, y'a pas de belle princesse, ou alors si mais j'en suis pas certain … faut voir, j'ai quoi à y gagner en prime ? Au diable la princesse, étripons ce lézard monstrueux !

- EDWARD.

- Oh non mais quoi encore ? grognais-je en stoppant mon attaque.

- Ton cousin vient d'arriver … et laisses ce lézard en paix ! il ne t'a rien fait, me dit ma mère depuis la porte de la cuisine.

Je soupire … bon, alors tant pis pour la chasse aux lézards géants. Reposant au sol le lézard que je martyrisais, je me lève et pars rejoindre ma mère dans la cuisine, où attendent mon cousin et mon frère cadet.

- Salut le nabot ! qu'est tu fous avec ton chapeau ? railla mon cousin.

Roy Mustang … pourquoi donc est-ce mon cousin ? J'ai beau chercher, j'ai jamais trouvé !

- Nii-san, t'as l'air d'un idiot avec ça sur la tête.

Quoi ? Il est très bien mon chapeau en journal ! D'accord c'est pas celui de Napoléon non plus, mais c'est celui d'Edward Elric ! Pas n'importe qui tout de même ! Dans quinze ans vous pouvez être certain qu'il vaudra une fortune et que tout le monde en portera ! Vous êtes seulement en retard sur la mode et moi en avance !

- Je chassais les lézards et mon chapeau est un ustensile de guerre ! si vous êtes pas content c'est pareil !

Je gonfle les joues, provocant un petit rire à ma mère et ma tante. Ce n'est pas drôle pour un sou ! Du tout, du tout ! On ne se moque pas impunément du grand chasseur !

- Des lézards géants ! continuais-je

- Ça c'est sur qu'à côté de toi les lézards sont géants ! rigola mon cousin

Poivrot ! Dégénéré ! Débile ! Vieille chouette … oui je vous l'ai dis je l'aime ! Comment ça vieille chouette c'est pour une fille ? Eh bah raison de plus ! Vieille chouette ! Mon frère rit avec lui, alors que ma mère me lance un petit regard désolé. Pas question de baisser la tête, je partirais la tête haute.

- tu ferais mieux de te méfier des lézards géants ! c'est plus prudent pour toi !

Et voilà ! Je peux sortir de la cuisine et monter dans ma chambre sans problème ! Ouvrant mon coffre à jouet, je recommence à m'amuser seul. Mon frère et Roy jouerons surement ensembles … aux lego sans le moindre doute, pendant que moi je partirais à la chasse au trésor.

Tiens ? J'avais oublié que j'avais ça … oh la belle vengeance que voilà ! L'habit ne fait pas le moine certes, mais là il me procure puissance et rire ! Vous allez souffrir !

Tremblez devant le terrible et terrifiant Edward que voilà ! Je détruirais tout sur mon passage, sèmerais la zizanie, gonflerais vos cœurs de peur ! Vous allez souffrir, pauvres choses !

Parcourant le couloir de l'étage rapidement, je me poste devant la porte de la chambre d'Al et rentre. Gagné, ils sont là … à jouer aux lego ! Vous allez souffrir !

- TREMBLEZ DEVANT EDOZILLA ! m'écriais-je en avançant vers eux.

Renversant leurs constructions, détruisant leurs immeubles et autre trucs, je sème la zizanie. Je suis la Chaos en personne mouahahahaha ! Terrifiant ! Les lézards m'inspirent ! Poussant des cris sauvages et terribles je continue à tourner en rond sur leurs constructions sous leurs yeux ahuris ! Vengeance, vengeance ! Edward Elric le grand chasseur sait comment utiliser ses ennemis contre les autres !

- WAAAAARGH ! m'écriais-je

- MAMAN ! hurla Al

- MA TANTE ! ED DETRUIT TOUT !

Cafteurs ! M'en fout c'est pas moi c'est Edozilla ! Des bruits de pas se font entendre dans les escaliers puis dans le couloir et ma mère apparait à la porte. Elle parait furieuse, avant de me regarder et de soupirer.

- Edward, ce n'est pas bien ! qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- C'est pas moi !

- Comment ça ce n'est pas toi ? me demanda-t-elle étonnée

Comme si ça se voyait pas !

- C'est Edozilla ! le grand et terrifiant lézard ! il sème le chaos et la zizanie … mais juré un jour Edward Elric en viendra à bout !

- Franchement, soupira-t-elle avant de m'obliger à sortir. Ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre …

Mais enfin quoi ? Bref on s'en fout … Edozilla à mis la raclée aux deux gnomes dans la chambre, Edward Elric a une prochaine mission et moi … j'ai montré à mon cousin qu'un lézard géant pouvait être dangereux … sauf que ça il le sait pas encore !

- WAIIIIIIIIIE ! hurla Roy alors que je rentrais dans ma chambre.

Et oui, les lego sous les pieds ça fait mal ! Parole de connaisseur ! Dites merci à Edozilla … la terrible et terrifiante créature ! mouahahahaha

_**« Edozilla 1 – Roy Mustang 0 »**_


	7. Chapter 7

que ceux qui croient oh "petit papa nawel" le passe XD pour les autres ... bah faites ce que vous voulez ^^

**Roy Noel**

- Edward que fais-tu ? viens te coucher !

- Pas question, répliqua Edward en se tassant davantage dans le canapé où il était assis.

- Et pourquoi donc ? grogna Roy depuis la porte du salon.

- Parce que !

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du QG, Edward n'avait fait que prendre sa douche et manger avant de se coller sur le canapé pour n'en plus bouger. Bref, ceux qui pensaient que la masse blonde était une excroissance du meublant se trompaient lourdement. Roy soupira avant de rentrer pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant en le regardant.

- Parce que quoi Edward ? demanda-t-il doucement en laissant l'une de ses mains caresser la joue du fullmetal.

- Parce que j'attends le père noël !

S'étouffant, Roy le regarda surpris.

- TU ATTENDS QUOI ?

- Le père noël ! tu sais qui sait au moins non ?

- Bien entendu mais …

- C'est pour ça qu'on a fait un sapin, déclara l'adolescent en désignant l'arbre décoré dans un coin du salon.

Maintenant Roy comprenait pourquoi Edward avait tant insisté pour avoir l'un de ses affreux arbres piquants dans le salon. Pour avoir le père noël, toutefois, il s'inquiétait aussi de la santé mentale de son petit chaton blond. Tous les adolescents de son âge n'étaient plus naïfs au point de continuer de croire au père noël, alors pourquoi diable son adorable blond d'amour voulait l'attendre.

- Edward, risqua-t-il, tu sais que le père noël n'est

- Qu'une histoire pour gamin oui je sais merci ! toutefois c'est une expérience que je mène. Alors je ne bougerais pas !

- Comment ça une expérience ?

- Bah oui une expérience, tu sais ce que c'est non ? tu es alchimiste toi aussi. Alors chut, vas te coucher moi j'attends !

- Mais puisque …

- Je lui ai envoyé une lettre, j'attends de voir s'il apporte vraiment les cadeaux qu'on veut.

- J'avoue que je ne te suis plus du tout Edo.

- T'es trop vieux pour suivre et surtout trop fatigué. C'est plus de ton âge, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir.

Incroyable. Roy n'en revenait pas, Edward venait littéralement de le traiter de vieux. Pestant mille et une injures envers son amant blond, Roy se rapprocha de lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- T'es en train d'insinuer que je suis vieux c'est ça ? tu veux que je te prouve à quel point tu te trompes ?

- Mais nan, rouspéta le plus jeune en effleurant les lèvres du noiraud des siennes, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il ne viendra pas si tu es là.

- Edward … le cadeau qu'il y a au pied du sapin c'est le mien, alors n'en attends pas d'autres … sauf si tu viens avec moi à l'étage supérieur, continua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Pas question ! j'attends ici ! on a deux ou trois choses à se dire tous les deux.

- Edward, mon trésor, je t'avoue que là je commence à m'inquiéter pour toi, soupira Roy en l'embrassant.

- T'en fais pas, je vais bien. Vas te coucher, je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé de m'expliquer avec lui.

Mustang abandonna, quand son amant avait quelque chose en tête il était pratiquement impossible de lui faire oublier. C'est donc en soupirant qu'il monta les escaliers pour se coucher dans leur lit. Se laissant tomber lourdement sur le matelas, il grogna, en enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller alors que ses bras passaient dessous. C'est alors qu'il sentit sous ses doigts, le contact du papier. Relevant la tête de surprise, il balourda son oreiller hors du lit et regarda la lettre qui se trouvait dessous.

Dans le salon, Edward ruminait après le père noël. Ce crétin se faisait attendre plus que de raison. Les noëls précédents, Edward n'avait pas eut ce qu'il souhaitait, alors il espérait au moins que cette année, il aurait ce qu'il avait demandé. Sinon gare au père noël, il déclenchait la guerre.

_« petit papa noël,_

_Cette année j'ai été sage, très sage même. J'ai obéis à mon supérieur sans grogner, j'ai tenté d'être juste et j'ai … oui, il est exact que je l'ai traité de bâtard, mais c'est normal. C'est ma manière à moi de lui prouver que je l'aime. J'ai veillé sur mon frère en compensation, y'a toujours un moyen de s'arranger._

_Donc, voici ma lettre pour ce noël._

_Si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de m'offrir ce que je désire je t'en serais reconnaissant._

_Je ne veux qu'une chose … alors toi le bâtard de colonel, qui est en train de lire cette lettre,_

_Grouille-toi de trouver quoi et apporte le moi. Je suppose que tu veux un indice, alors en voilà un. Je n'ai que faire des livres et de toutes les autres choses, si j'ai ça. Je me moque de tous les autres cadeaux si tu m'offres ça car il n'y a que toi qui sois en mesure de me donner ce cadeau là. _

_Tu trouves ? Alors viens me rejoindre dans le canapé._

_Ton petit blond ! »_

Roy sourit en regardant la petite écriture sur le papier. C'était de l'Edward tout craché ça. Sortant du lit en vitesse, il courut dans le couloir, dévala les escaliers et se jeta sur son amant qui regardait toujours sans bouger le sapin. Glissant ses lèvres vers l'oreille de son blond il ne laissa que trois mots s'échapper d'entre elles.

- je t'aime Edward, murmura le noiraud.

- ….

Un sourire se dessina lentement sur le visage bronzé du plus jeune, avant que ses globes d'or ne se tournent malicieux vers ceux de son supérieur.

- Pour une fois le père noël a visé juste, grogna-t-il avant d'embrasser son amant.

- Mais peut être qu'il a rajouté des cadeaux tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça dépend tu proposes quoi ?

- Je crois que le reste est livré dans la chambre, souffla Roy en prenant Edward dans ses bras pour le monter à l'étage supérieur.

- Mmmh … je crois que cette fois le père noël m'a beaucoup gâté alors, sourit Edo en enroulant ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

- Parce qu'il aime un certain blond et qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Joyeux noël Edward, murmura Roy en le posant sur le lit avant de l'embrasser.

- Joyeux noël Roy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Si j'avais su …**_

_Si j'avais su … qu'un jour cela se passerait comme ça. Si j'avais su qu'un jour il me dirait ça. Si j'avais su … oui c'est ce que je pense, si seulement j'avais su._

Vous vous demandez ce qu'il se passe, et je vais vous répondre. Moi Roy Mustang, colonel de l'armée d'Amestris, regarde ce corps sans vie devant moi, ce petit corps ensanglanté qui est recroquevillé sur lui-même. J'ai perdu l'un de mes meilleurs hommes pour des futilités, j'ai perdu le meilleur alchimiste du pays par amour.

Oui ce gamin m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait. Il y a de cela plus d'une semaine. Je pensais qu'il s'en était remit mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ces yeux d'or sont vides … vides de vie, vide de sentiments et vide de douleur.

Comment ai-je réagit ? Pourquoi ai-je provoqué cela ? Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de son comportement de ces derniers jours, il ne devait pas avoir changé énormément. Pourtant je me rappelle précisément du jour de sa déclaration.

**Flash back**

Je suis dans mon bureau, le gamin est simplement venu me remettre un rapport et pourtant je l'ai senti nerveux … différent. Pourquoi m'en suis-je aperçu ? Tout simplement parce que ce même gamin a la particularité de pouvoir cacher la moindre de ses émotions sauf sous la colère. C'est ce qui m'a poussé à relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Eh bien ? colérique aujourd'hui ? t'aurait-on pris pour un nain de jardin fugitif ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, il faut dire que c'est la seule distraction de la journée. Ses yeux se plissent alors qu'il me tend son rapport d'une main tremblante sans me répondre pour autant. Seconde différence. D'habitude il me mord à chaque fois, façon de parler bien entendu.

- Ta langue aussi est devenue minuscule ? au point que tu ne puisses plus répondre ?

- J'ai pas envie de batailler avec vous colonel.

Troisième différence notoire ce jour !

- C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! tu permets que je le marque d'une croix sur le calendrier ?

- Tss …

- Que se passe-t-il fullmétal ? ta mécanicienne te manque ? un problème de cœur ?

J'aime le titiller, seconde passion chez moi après les mini-jupes des femmes. Ah oui, désolé mais on a tous un loisir ! pourtant son visage est grave, sérieux comme s'il se posait une question, dont la réponse aurait décidé de sa vie ou de sa mort.

- Tu veux en parler ? repris-je beaucoup plus sérieux.

- Pourquoi m'écouteriez-vous ?

- C'est aussi mon devoir … de faire en sorte que le moral des troupes soit bon. Alors quel est ton problème.

- …

- Amoureux ?

- Hum … mais je sais que c'est impossible.

- Allons, allons tu es bien naïf pour un gamin qui en a autant vu ! pourquoi serait-ce impossible ? je suis peut être passé avant ! alors oui, crois moi c'est impossible.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un prétentieux colonel, vous le savez ?

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

- Ça je vous le fais pas dire, murmura-t-il. Bien, puisque vous voulez savoir quel est mon problème je vais vous en parler. Oui je suis amoureux, mais amoureux d'une personne qui ne me rendra jamais mes sentiments. Cette personne ne me tient pas dans son cœur, du moins c'est ce que je ressens dans ses paroles.

- Comment est cette personne ?

- Plus vieille que moi … froide, je dirais peu scrupuleuse dans son travail mais assez spéciale pour être remarquée.

- Peut être que sa froideur masque ses sentiments tu ne crois pas ?

- Vous pensez ?

- Bien entendu … personne ne pourrais rester insensible à un gamin comme toi Fullmétal ! que tu attires la haine ou l'amour, tu inspireras toujours quelque chose à quelqu'un. Peut être qu'elle t'aime aussi, et qu'elle n'ose pas t'avouer ses sentiments par peur de se voir rejetée.

- Ça se saurait si c'était le cas, souffla-t-il lointain enserrant son poing métallique.

- Bon allez sérieusement Fullmetal, tu devrais te lancer et lui dire, tu verras bien après, mais ça m'étonnerais que tu te fasses rejeter comme tu le penses.

- Me lancer ?

Je hoche la tête, avant de me remettre sur mon dossier. Riza ne devrait pas tarder de revenir et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de mourir. Le fullmetal est toujours là, à se repasser notre conversation quand je vois une main se poser sur mon bureau me poussant à soupirer en relevant les yeux.

- Quoi encore ?

- Je dois … je … me lancer ? vraiment ?

- Oui, maintenant si tu le permets j'aimerai bien fi

- Parfait ! coupa-t-il. Alors je vous le dis. Vous venez de me dire de me lancer, je me lance. C'est vous que j'aime Mustang. Voilà c'est dis …

Je reste coi … c'est quoi ça ? Cette fois je dois le dire je ne m'y attendais pas … et tellement peu que j'explose de rire.

- Arrête de te moquer Fullmetal. Je ne suis pas ici pour t'entrainer ! dois-je te rappeler que je suis ton supérieur ?

- Vous croyez que je m'amuse ? que cette situation me fait rire ? j'ai mieux à faire de ma vie que de plaisanter avec des conneries ! si je le dis c'est que c'est la vérité point barre. Donc comme je vous l'ai dis, je vous aime.

- Ça suffit fullmetal. Je ne trouve pas cela drôle, pas du tout même. Pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ? parce que je suis beau ?

Une rougeur se forme sur ses joues alors qu'il hoche la tête.

- Parce que je suis moi ? parce que je suis froid ? cynique ? que je suis un héros ? un homme ? cesse de rougir c'est indécent ! cette rougeur est aussi cruche que celle de ce stupide manteau que tu portes en permanence. Si tu crois qu'elle te grandit c'est raté, elle te fait seulement passer pour un abruti fini, et coupe moi ces cheveux tu ressembles à une gamine ! si tu crois que je vais gentiment venir t'embrasser, te permettre de me toucher et bien désolé mais je suis pas de ce bord !t'es pas le premier à me faire une telle déclarations et à chaque fois ça à le don de me rendre malade même !

Il esquisse un petit sourire en coin avant de se retourner en secouant la main.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dis, je me rends compte que ma tentative d'humour était désastreuse, je ne suis pas fais pour être humoriste dommage.

- Blague vaseuse et dégoutante ! répliquais-je lorsqu'il ferma la porte.

**Fin flash back**

J'aurais pourtant du voir, qu'à chaque mot, il se tassait un peu plus, qu'à chaque mot son regard se ternissait de souffrance encore plus. Je n'aurai pas du lui rire au nez, lui dire ces choses de cette manière. Non pas qu'il m'intéressait, je n'aime que les femmes, mais je le protégeais. C'était un gamin, un simple gamin.

Et aujourd'hui je vois ce sang qui s'écoule sur le plancher, ce petit corps d'une pâleur morbide où seule une longue entaille sanguinolente est visible. Les cheveux d'or ne sont plus, couverts de sang eux aussi comme ce manteau rouge devenant ainsi plus foncé.

Havoc le regarde, Riza aussi … tous les membres de l'équipe sont là, à regarder ce corps. Si nous n'avions pas reçu l'appel d'Alphonse, nous ne serions jamais venus ici. Il disait que son frère ne répondait pas au téléphone, qu'il s'inquiétait … et il y avait de quoi, seulement c'était trop tard.

Un simple gamin, dont la vie n'aura été que souffrance et dont j'ai lamentablement sonné la fin. Je suis celui qui l'a précipité dans la mort. Je le sais, il me l'a dit. Il est venu aujourd'hui au QG, comme tous les autres jours depuis d'ailleurs, prétextant devoir se rendre à la bibliothèque pour des recherches. Quand je l'ai croisé, il a fallu que je me moque, ouvertement, de ses paroles, de sa déclaration, de lui tout simplement et il m'a seulement répondu une phrase dont je n'avais pas saisi la portée jusqu'à maintenant _« ce n'est pas une mort en plus qui vous tuera »_.

De la perte de sa mère à moi, il n'aurait jamais connu le bonheur … ce gamin a enduré dans toute sa petite vie, plus que moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ça l'a détruit, je l'ai fini. Poussant mes subordonnés hors de la chambre, je m'enferme avec le corps.

- Tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié sale nabot. Regarde moi ça.

Pourquoi faut-il encore que je le cherche ? Il est mort, il est là devant moi. J'ai menti … ce manteau ne faisait pas de lui un abruti fini, il le caractérisait. J'ai perdu un homme et j'ai devant moi le corps meurtri d'un simple adolescent.

Ma main glisse sur ton visage, referme à jamais ces paupières sur ces pupilles d'or, avant de dégager une mèche de ton visage. La pointe de tes cheveux colle à ta plaie, le sang à déjà séché sur ton cou … alors que le reste de ton corps est couché dans une flaque de sang. Du rouge où dort un corps mort, les lèvres pâles, sans couleur.

Si j'avais su que je souffrirais comme ça de te voir si loin de moi.

Si j'avais su que tu partirais là où je ne serais jamais.

Si j'avais su que le seul poids de ton âme suffirait à me tirer les larmes que je n'ai jamais versée.

Si j'avais su …

Si j'avais su, j'aurais pu …

J'aurais pu et j'aurais dut éviter cela en te disant simplement ces quelques mots qui me déchire le cœur …

Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais encore demain.

- Adieu Edward. Murmurais-je avant de poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Si loin de toi …**_

Pourquoi ? C'est la question qui me torture depuis plus un an. Un an sans toi. Autant dire une éternité, une vie entière. Mes doigts glissent sur le verre d'un cadre photo. Ça fait un an que je le regarde tous les jours, à chaque instant. Tu es là avec moi … souriant … et désormais tu ne souries plus.

Tu m'as quitté. Tu m'as laissé. Et désormais je ne peux que pleurer.

Et toi alors ? Que fais-tu ? Me vois-tu en train de pleurer ? De crier ? D'hurler de désespoir, de rage avant de m'écrouler au sol en larmes ?

C'est toutes ces questions qui me hantent la nuit, entre tes sourires et les souvenirs. Pourquoi dois-je te pleurer ? Pourquoi t'aimais-je autant ? Pourquoi dois-je supporter ça ? Pourquoi à chaque fois quelqu'un m'empêche de te rejoindre ? Pourquoi personne ne comprend la douleur que je ressens, la noirceur de mon âme ?

Je me tasse un peu plus dans ce canapé, où nous nous sommes tant aimés autrefois. Ton odeur en est partie, j'ai trop pleuré dessus pour pouvoir continuer à la laisser imprégnée dedans. Tes vêtements sont toujours pendus dans l'armoire, ton parfum posé sur l'étagère de la salle de bain. Rien n'a changé dans ce cocon où nous avions construit notre vie … rien sauf ton absence.

J'ai tiré les rideaux de l'appartement pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir. Je vis dans le noir, le noir … ta couleur préférée … comme la mienne. Je me lève, traine des pieds sur le sol pour rentrer dans la chambre … notre chambre. Je n'y ai plus dormi depuis que tu es parti, le canapé me suffit. Mes yeux se posent sur le réveil de ton côté du lit, je ne l'ai pas débranché … je n'ai pas put me résoudre à tourner la page.

6h30 … encore une nuit où je n'ai pas dormi. De toutes manières cette nuit est la pire pour moi … aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire. Ton anniversaire … rien qu'à cette pensée mes yeux se voilent de larmes, avant qu'elles ne glissent sur la peau de mes joues, perlant au bas de ma mâchoire pour gouter sur le sol. J'ai pleuré cette année passée plus que dans le reste de toute ma vie.

Tombant à genoux, sous le poids de souvenirs qui m'envahissent, je me laisse aller au sol … je sais très bien que je devrais t'oublier, que je devrais tout quitter pour tout recommencer. Ils me disent de t'oublier … t'oublier cela serait aussi trahir tous ces bons moments que nous avons eut tous les deux ensembles.

Ma réaction est stupide, c'est ce que tous disent … nos amis, tes amis, ma famille … ils me disent que je suis stupide de me raccrocher à un souvenir du passé avec cette force. Seul lui, me soutient un peu. Peut être devrais-je te haïr … peut-être est-ce la solution. Mais je préfère souffrir plutôt que d'effacer ces années passées à tes côtés.

Si tu savais comme tu me manques …

J'ai de nombreuses fois voulu te rejoindre, retrouver la chaleur de tes bras autour de moi, la sécurité que j'y trouvais, la sérénité que tu m'offrais … toi, tout simplement je veux te retrouver toi malgré cet obstacle impossible à franchir tant que je suis ici et que tu es là-bas.

Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, mon corps s'est relevé pour se diriger vers la douche. Mes vêtements tombent au sol alors que je m'avance dans la cabine sous un jet d'eau brûlante. Je veux continuer de graver cette souffrance dans ma peau.

Je sais qu'il viendra aujourd'hui, voir si je ne recommencerai pas comme à chaque jour important pour nous, voir si je ne recommencerai pas à faire couler mon sang. Hier soir Winry est venue me voir, me parler … elle a tenté de me convaincre que tu ne voulais pas ça pour moi, que tu voulais me voir heureux, me voir sourire de nouveau … mais ses paroles me semblent si creuses, si vides de vérité. Tu le sens toi aussi ?

Je savais, que ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même, dès le jour où je t'avais aperçu, que je n'aimerais que toi à l'avenir dès que nos regards s'étaient croisés. Et pourtant aujourd'hui nous sommes séparés. Seule la souffrance me prouve que je suis toujours ici, si loin de toi. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, une sorte de zombie vivant, malheureusement vivant.

L'eau qui coule sur ma peau, dégouline de mes cheveux se mêlent aux gouttes d'eau salée qui s'échappent de mes yeux. Je ferme le robinet, avant de sortir, me séchant et m'habillant rapidement. Je passe une écharpe et un manteau sombre avant de sortir de l'appartement, faisait luire sous la lumière du couloir, la médaille qui m'a été remise en ton nom.

Il a fallu ça pour qu'ils reconnaissent ta valeur … il a fallu que je te perdre pour qu'ils daignent te décorer. Mes pas me mènent comme tous les jours vers ce portail. Ce portail qui me fait horreur. Et comme chaque jour je vais te pleurer, me rappeler notre vie tous les deux, nos moments joyeux avant de retomber encore plus au fond de ma déprime.

Je pousse le portail, passe devant un couple qui arrange des fleurs sur une tombe avant de bifurquer dans une allée et de voir celle sur laquelle je suis venu me recueillir. Il est encore tôt, certains magasins sur mon chemin n'étaient pas encore ouverts. Je m'arrête devant une sépulture de marbre noir, regarde ces quelques mots notés en doré qui me poussent à pleurer davantage encore.

On avait neuf ans de différence et aujourd'hui je continue inlassablement de te rattraper. C'est une horreur, un couteau qui se plait à torturer mon cœur encore davantage. J'ai 27 ans et toi tu en aurais 36, pourtant ces dates m'obsèdent, tu t'es figé à jamais à 34 ans et demi.

Le jour où nous nous sommes connus, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Je sortais du lycée et toi tu passais devant. Un rayon de soleil avait percé, t'éclairant d'une lumière parfaite, faisant ressortir la pâleur de ta peau, le contraste avec la sombre chevelure que tu affichais. Ta main était passée dans tes cheveux puis tu avais tourné la tête vers moi, avant de m'adresser un petit sourire en coin tout en continuant ton chemin. Chaque jour tu refaisais le même chemin, et chaque jour j'attendais de te revoir, avec plus d'impatience que le précédent.

Un souffle de vent glacial me rappela à la réalité, alors que je sentais mes joues inondées de larmes. Ma main se pose sur les inscriptions alors qu'une larme tombe et glisse sur ta pierre tombale.

Roy Mustang …, tu étais mon futur et je n'ai jamais put te dire au revoir. Ce matin là, tu étais parti alors que je dormais encore, tu n'as pas voulu me réveiller, tentant contenter de me préparer mon petit déjeuner sur la table de la cuisine avec un petit mot. Un simple petit mot

_« A ce soir, je t'aime »_

J'attends toujours ce soir, où je pourrais enfin te serrer dans mes bras, sentir de nouveau ton cœur battre dans ta poitrine, ta main glisser dans mes cheveux, tes lèvres sur les miennes, la chaleur de ta peau nue contre la mienne, ton parfum … toi. Je veux tout simplement te sentir de nouveau, toi et seulement toi.

Les torrents de larme que mes yeux déversent creusent mes cernes davantage, alors que ma tête se pose sur le marbre froid. Ta dernière demeure, tu dors dessous alors que je te pleure dessus. Je veux tellement te rejoindre. Ton sourire s'est figé, tes yeux se sont fermés, ton cœur à cessé de battre.

Toute la journée à te pleurer, je n'ai fait que ça … dire que je te haïs autant que je t'aime serait presque réel. Je te hais de m'avoir laissé derrière toi et je t'aime toujours autant qu'au premier jour malgré le fait que tu ne sois plus à mes côtés.

Des pas s'imposent sur les graviers derrière moi, alors que je continue de caresser la pierre froide sous moi. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je sais que c'est lui.

- Edo … je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Je ne réponds rien, me contentant de toucher cette pierre. Si je pouvais l'user à force de la toucher, si je pouvais te revoir.

- Edo, il est mort et on n'y peut rien …

- Il ne devait pas mourir, pleurais-je. Il ne devait pas, il ne devait pas me laisser … Alphonse …

Je me cale dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes que je peux encore sortir, me blottissant contre le torse de mon petit frère, tentant de trouver de quoi me prouver que je suis en plein cauchemar et non dans la réalité. Ses mains se tentent rassurantes sur moi, l'une me caressant les cheveux, l'autre me tenant le dos.

Tu aimais tellement mes cheveux … je pleure encore davantage en sentant sa main s'y perdre alors que sa prise se raffermit sur moi.

- Edo, c'était son métier … il ne pouvait ne rien faire …

Commissaire de police, quel foutu métier … il m'a pris la vie de celui que j'aimais.

- Edward, il ne voudrait pas te voir te détruire ainsi. Roy, voudrait te voir vivre, vivre pour lui. Sourire pour lui, rire pour lui comme il aimait le faire quand tu te tenais à ses côtés … Edward … il faut l'accepter.

Rire comme lorsqu'il était à mes côtés … sauf qu'il ne l'est plus et il ne le sera plus jamais hormis dans la mort.

- Edward, tu ferais bien de rentrer. Tu te détruits et il ne le souhaitait pas, comme moi je ne veux pas perdre mon frère ainé. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi …

Il me redresse, me force à le regarder. Son regard est triste, compatissant mais le mien est douloureux, vide … mort. Je suis mort en même temps que lui, mort en recevant ce coup de téléphone, mort en voyant Riza à la porte, ta veste sur les bras et les yeux gonflés de larmes. Je suis mort une seconde fois, en te voyant si pâle sur cette table. Et une troisième fois, à ton enterrement … c'était la dernière fois, depuis mon cœur est mort lui aussi. Il ne s'est jamais réveillé.

Le noir, je ne me rappelle que de ta tombe et du noir. Je n'avais rien mangé depuis deux jours, peut être suis-je tombé dans les pommes. Quelque chose chauffe ma joue, me poussant à ouvrir un œil. Notre chambre, je suis allongé dans notre lit, de ton côté, la tête sur ton oreiller et ce qui me chauffait la joue n'est rien d'autre qu'un rayon de soleil, qui se faufile entre les rideaux.

J'aurais pourtant juré sentir la chaleur de ta main sur ma peau. Je souris faiblement, peut être était-ce le signe que j'attendais … Roy, c'était toi ? dis moi seulement que c'était toi et je te promets que je vivrais pour toi, pour nous … pour notre amour.

Un nouveau rayon de soleil se faufile jusqu'à ma peau et me réchauffe à nouveau, mes yeux se baignent à nouveau de larmes alors que je sors du lit et ouvre les rideaux en grand, observant ce soleil devant moi. Il est chaleureux, souriant, doux et attirant … comme toi.

- Je t'aime Roy, murmurais-je avant de partir en direction de la cuisine.

Désormais je rirais pour toi, je vivrais pour toi … et je te le donnerais quand je te rejoindrais, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je ne pleure plus pour toi. J'en serais incapable, tout autant que de cesser de t'aimer.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: le même que pour les précédents, FMA ne m'appartient pas ... juste l'histoire!

je tenais à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews sur les précédents OS, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir, donc merci beaucoup, je suis heureuse de voir qu'ils vous plaisent. j'espère que cet OS et les suivants qui viendront plus tard vous plairont toujours. sur ce bonne lecture à vous tous ^^

* * *

><p>My obsession<p>

On a tous une obsession dans la vie, c'est ce qui ressort de l'histoire. Tous, une obsession, une raison de vivre, une idée, un rêve …

On a tous quelque chose en nous qui nous pousse à avancer et espérer. On a tous une obsession, et moi mon obsession … c'est lui.

Lui dont les sourires peuvent, semble-t-il, aller éclairer les cieux que nous cherchons à atteindre. Lui dont les sourires sont à la fois vrais et terriblement faux. Lui dont les sourires me sont rarement destinés. Lui dont les sourires me font autant de mal que de bien. Lui dont les sourires me poussent à pleurer en silence et à espérer. En fait, ces sourires se sont simplement les reflets de son âme, une partie de lui qu'il dévoile.

Sourires charmeurs pour les femmes, sourires amicaux pour ses compagnons, sourires entendus ou bien encore sourires mauvais pour le reste du monde. Pour moi ses sourires sont amicaux même si mon cœur se laisse aller à espérer qu'un jour ils puissent être charmeurs.

Voilà pourquoi mon cœur saigne un peu plus à chacun de ses sourires. Parce que j'espère et que je ne peux rien y changer. Jamais … jamais il ne sera charmeur pour moi. J'aimerai pourtant … oui, je crois que j'adorerai pour être exact. J'aimerai au moins une fois dans ma vie connaitre la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes, connaitre au moins une fois dans ma vie, le goût que ces lèvres esquissant de tels sourires ont.

J'aimerai vraiment ça, et pourtant j'ai l'impression que ce rêve du fond de mon âme ne me fait que davantage soupirer. Alors quand je regarde comme ce soir, le ciel étoilé depuis la branche de cet arbre sur laquelle je me suis posé, je me laisse aller …. Je me laisse aller à imaginer ce que pourrait être ma vie à ses côtés, à ce que je verrais dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me sourirait, à la joie qui envelopperait mon cœur, à l'amour qui brûlerait en moi. En fait je me laisse aller à un rêve imaginaire, mon propre rêve, mon monde à moi.

Oui, voilà c'est exactement ça, un monde à moi, où il serait à mes côtés, non pas en tant qu'ami mais en tant qu'amant. Car non, je ne suis une personne aux pensées forcément chastes et pures comme on me le prête bien trop souvent. Car bien trop souvent, on oublie qui je suis pour ce que je laisse voir. Beaucoup me voit comme un adolescent, encore trop pur pour penser aux autres d'une manière moins noble, et pourtant je ne suis plus un adolescent depuis longtemps. Je me demande même par moment si je l'ai déjà été en réalité.

J'ai fait de l'alchimie, j'ai osé tenter une transmutation humaine, j'ai vu l'horreur et la porte de la vérité, j'ai été dans l'armée, j'ai vu des gens mourir, j'ai mené une guerre contre les homonculus avant de sauver mon frère en sacrifiant mon alchimie, mais voilà … si les gens me voit comme un enfant, je ne le suis plus à l'intérieur.

Je crois bien que j'ai commencé à grandir lorsque je l'ai vu sourire à l'unité, lorsque je l'ai vu diriger ses hommes avec tact et maitrise. Et même si je le respectais à cette époque-là, je le cachais bien sous mes remarques toujours plus désagréables, parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment été à l'aise dans les relations humaines. Au fur et à mesure je sais que mes sentiments ont évolués mais je ne pensais qu'à de l'amitié, je n'aurais jamais cru que je tomberais amoureux de lui. Et pourtant c'est bien d'amour que je me consume aujourd'hui … d'amour pour un homme à femme, un coureur de jupons … je me demande encore pourquoi et comment c'est arrivé.

Beaucoup de personnes disent que je suis androgyne avec mes longs cheveux d'or, mes yeux ambrés, ma silhouette fine et mon visage, même lui une fois me l'a dit, j'en aurais pleurer d'ironie si je n'étais pas devant lui en cet instant d'ailleurs. Seulement voilà, je suis un mec, je le sais et il le sait aussi. Je suis peut-être fin de silhouette, mais je n'ai pas les courbes d'une femme, ni sa douceur ou encore son odeur. Mes muscles sont bien ceux d'un homme et pour être moi, je sais que j'ai tout ce qui définit un homme. Alors dans ces moments, oui, je regrette de ne pas être une femme parce qu'au moins je pourrais avoir la chance de le voir me sourire.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne lui dirais jamais ce que je ressens, c'est pour cette raison que je me tairais à jamais, pour cette raison que je continuerais d'être l'ami qui se tiendra à ses côtés pour le soutenir s'il a besoin, pour être l'épaule sur laquelle il viendra pleurer si le besoin s'en fait sentir. Parce que même si je ne suis pas une femme c'est à moi qu'il montre ses faiblesses, c'est moi qui connait ses doutes, et encore moi qui connait ses peurs.

Parfois je me dis que la vie est juste et injuste à la fois. Parce que je suis un homme mais aussi parce que je suis celui duquel il est le plus proche au monde au final. Aucune femme ne pourra jamais le connaitre aussi bien que moi. Est-ce un bien ou un mal ? Je l'ignore …

Alors oui, je suis devenu obsédé par mon obsession, obsédé de la simple pensée qu'il m'obsède à chaque instant de la journée et de la nuit. Lui, que je dévisage et observe tout au long de la journée pour le soir me retrouver à rêver d'être une fois au moins au creux de ses bras, sentant sa chaleur contre ma peau. Obsédé par mon obsession …

Ce soir le ciel est dégagé, libérant sa couleur hypnotique aussi sombre que ses cheveux, couleur nuit noire, mais aussi profonde que ses perles obsidiennes. Ce type qui me fait rêver est comme le ciel … oui c'est exactement ça. Je peux l'observer, y voir sa couleur sombre, en deviner la profondeur, mais sans jamais pouvoir le toucher. Un peu comme quelque chose qui me fascine, le ciel noir m'enveloppe, me laisse m'imaginer qu'il s'agit de lui, me berce et m'anesthésie à la fois avant de laisser mon cœur à vif. Parce que oui, oui la nuit me permet de rêver, mais c'est pour mieux retrouver la réalité à l'aurore. Le retour est toujours cruel … un peu plus chaque matin même, parce que je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre il trouvera une femme qui le comblera même s'il refuse de l'admettre.

Je sais, parce qu'il me l'a dit, qu'il n'avait avec les hommes que de brèves aventures et encore … il n'avait connu ça que durant la guerre d'Ishbal … autant dire qu'il ne veut plus en entendre parler. C'est pour cela qu'un jour, il se mariera et que je resterais derrière à l'observer sourire. Parce que cela me fera plaisir de le voir heureux et me fera souffrir de le savoir heureux sans moi. L'amour est une chose bien trop changeante et bizarre.

Mon cœur et mon corps ont endurés bien des souffrances mais jamais aucune ne m'a obnubilé autant que cette obsession appelée amour.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps sur cette branche Edward ?

Mes yeux se posent sur la personne qui m'observe en contre bas, les bras croisés devant lui, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et le regard rieur. Ce sourire-là et ces yeux-là. Ceux qui m'obsèdent jour et nuit.

- Je sais que tu aimes ce chêne mais avoue que là ça commence à devenir inquiétant, continue-t-il d'une voix suave. Tous les soirs tu viens dans le jardin et je ne te vois jamais rentrer avant que j'aille me coucher. Ta chambre ne te plait pas ? tu veux peut-être qu'on te construise une cabane dans l'arbre ?

Moqueur … voilà, c'est ce qu'il est en ce moment. Et pourtant je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, ni même lui répondre comme avant. Echappant un soupir, je me redresse avant de sauter souplement sur le sol devant lui avant de me relever en passant une main dans mes cheveux. Cette main, cette main que j'ai retrouvée après tant de souffrance …

- Tu y penses encore ? me murmure-t-il en s'approchant de moi avant de prendre ma main dans les siennes

Si chaudes, voilà pourquoi ce type me tue à petit feu. Pourquoi faut-il que nous vivions ensembles ? je sais que son excuse venait principalement du fait que sa maison était trop imposante pour lui seul … enfin son manoir, disons les choses correctement, c'est pour ça que je me suis retrouver à être son locataire et colocataire. Je devrais peut être me demander si je suis sain d'esprit … je tente le diable en vivant ici et pourtant je ne peux pas me faire une raison pour déménager.

- Cesse de te torturer l'esprit Edo, c'est du passé maintenant, soupire-t-il en m'attirant contre son torse avant de me frotter les cheveux calmement.

Une tentation, c'est ma tentation et ma punition à la fois …

- Hm, marmonnai-je en guise d'approbation.

- Parfait. Bien Edo je dois sortir ce soir, alors évite les miracles dans la cuisine. A demain !

Je le regarde repartir d'un pas léger, un sourire gai aux lèvres. Il ira surement retrouver une femme ce soir encore. La cuisine … de toute façon je ne mangerais pas, je ne mange pas ici. Je ne mange pas le soir disons-le comme ça, je me rattrape le midi à la cantine du QG. Rentrant dans le salon, je me pose sur un fauteuil, son fauteuil à lui avant qu'une larme ne dévale ma joue.

Maintenant la réalité est revenue, plus dure, plus rude … voilà pourquoi j'aime et je déteste rêver. Je suis pitoyable au final. Couvrant mes yeux d'une main, je laisse les larmes couler en silence sans chercher à les retenir, ça ne servirait à rien comme à chaque fois.

- Tu ne devrais pas cacher tes larmes Edward, me murmure une voix à l'oreille me poussant à sursauter.

Un pouce glisse sur ma joue, avant de des doigts ne prennent ma main pour l'écarter lentement, dévoilant à mes yeux rougis de larmes son visage triste et souriant.

- Si tu ne voulais pas que je sorte il fallait me le dire. Ne crois pas que j'ignore le fait que tu pleures à chaque fois … tes yeux parlent pour toi.

J'ai honte maintenant. Vraiment honte, je devrais peut être songer à me cacher, songer à disparaitre, tout quitter et le laisser vivre enfin en paix loin de moi. Sa prise se raffermit sur ma main.

- N'essaye pas de fuir Edo, il est trop tard pour ça maintenant

- R-Roy ?

- Ça fait bien trop longtemps que le point de non-retour est passé, murmure-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Ses yeux sombres plongent dans les miens si clairs. Une flamme que je n'y avais jamais vu s'y reflète, ses lèvres frôlent les miennes, son souffle m'effleure et m'électrise à la fois. Mon cœur se gonfle, irradie, j'ai l'impression que je me perds … oui c'est ça, je me perds dans son regard et mon rêve aussi. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes se fait plus présente, puis-je crois que c'est la réalité ? je l'ignore … son odeur m'emplit les narines, sa présence s'impose à moi, sa chaleur m'enveloppe. Je crois que je peux mourir heureux non ?

- Hn, soupirai-je en ouvrant les yeux avant d'observer la pièce en silence.

Le salon est vide, le feu est mort dans la cheminée, les braises qui y brûlaient lorsque je suis rentré se sont éteintes. Etait-ce un rêve ? Ai-je rêvé ce baiser ? Oui surement, ce n'était qu'un rêve parmi tant d'autre. Un frisson me parcoure l'échine, me poussant à remonter la couverture sur moi. Quand est-elle arrivée ? je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir pris une couverture … ni de mettre allongé sur le canapé en réalité.

- Ne bouge pas ou tu tomberas, me susurre une voix à l'oreille. Dors, je suis là.

- Roy ?

Une main se trace un chemin sur mon ventre, me collant au torse brûlant derrière moi alors que son souffle chaud me court sur la nuque. C'est lui, j'en suis certain … mais pourquoi ? me laissant plonger dans le silence et glisser dans les limbes du sommeil, je sens ses lèvres revenir à mon oreille, effleurant ma peau avec délicatesse à la manière d'une caresse.

- Cesse de te poser des questions. Je t'aime, c'est la seule chose que tu dois savoir, reprend-t-il à mon oreille. Je t'aime Edward …

Et me calant davantage contre lui je laisse sortir ces quelques mots qui m'obsèdent depuis longtemps déjà. Qui sait si c'est un rêve ou la réalité, je verrais demain à mon réveil … au moins je te les aurais dits une fois, ces quelques mots qui portent en eux tant d'espoir « je t'aime Roy » et je n'ai rien d'autres à y ajouter parce que d'autre mots les terniraient et briseraient le message que je veux te livrer. Je t'aime et rien ne pourra y changer quelque chose …


	11. Chapter 11

disclaimer: euh ... le même qu'avant, rien est à moi sauf l'histoire!

que ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations homosexuels dégagent, ça fera de la place pour les autres. ceux qui restent ... merci ^^ ... et bonne lecture en espérant que cet OS plaise autant que les précédents. j'en profites d'ailleurs pour remercier encore une fois tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! THANKS YOU!

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'amour ?<strong>_

Il parait que les hommes se posent souvent la question de savoir ce qu'est l'amour, ou le sentiment spécial qui fait que l'on reconnait une personne comme la moitié de son âme.

Il parait que c'est ce que tout le monde recherche au final, une personne pour partager sa vie et rester à vos côtés chaque jour que nous voyons.

C'est ce qu'il parait du moins … parce que moi je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir chercher cela, je n'ai pas non plus cette interrogation concernant l'amour.

Qu'est-ce donc que l'amour pour moi me direz-vous. Bonne question. L'amour c'est beaucoup de chose et peu à la fois. Je ne dis pas que je sais précisément ce que c'est, simplement j'en ai une idée. L'amour pour moi, c'est à la fois un bonheur et une torture.

Il y a l'amour familial, en premier lieu. Qui n'aime pas ses parents, ou ses grands-parents, ses frères, ses sœurs ? non on a tous un parent quelque part que nous aimons. C'est indéniable. Alors voilà, il y a cet amour-là, qui ne vous fait pas voir la vie en rose coloré bonbon, non cet amour-là, n'est ici que pour vous protéger, vous entourer d'une certaine chaleur. Du moins vous protéger s'il le peut et la chaleur c'est forcé.

Ensuite, il y a l'amour amical. Vous avez des amis non ? et vous les aimez aussi non ? alors pour moi l'amitié c'est une forme d'amour aussi. Avec vos amis vous riez, vous sortez, vous vous détendez, en un mot comme en cent : vous vous libérez. Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez à leurs côtés, s'ils sont vos amis ça passera … et si ça passe pas ils vous le diront. Cet amour-là c'est un peu comme une boule d'énergie qui vous pousse à sourire.

L'amour suivant pour moi, c'est l'amour qu'on donne à son enfant. Oui, il est différent de l'amour familiale tout simplement parce que cette vie-là, c'est pas d'elle que vous découlez mais c'est elle qui découle de vous. Parce que lorsque le sourire d'un enfant vous accueille le soir au retour d'une journée de travail, ça n'efface pas tous les problèmes mais la majeure partie d'entre eux tout de même. Parce que cet amour-là, plus que l'amour de vos parents vous poussent à aller toujours plus loin, toujours de l'avant, il vous pousse à affronter tout ce que vous pouvez pour permettre à ce sourire de s'épanouir toujours un peu plus.

Bref, il existe beaucoup d'amour. L'amour pour votre chien, l'amour pour une couleur, l'amour pour votre canari, votre ouistiti, votre coussin préféré, votre shampooing, votre cravate porte bonheur, votre stylo adoré … bref, l'amour y'en a partout et pour tous les goûts.

Il m'est arrivé ensuite d'interroger les gens sur ce qu'est l'amour, l'amour tant fusionnel que charnel, bref l'Amour. Celui qui est censé vous faire vous la vie en rose bonbon, vous faire pousser des ailes ou que sais-je encore. De toute façon je suis certain que vous voyez duquel je parle. Cet Amour-là.

Certains m'ont dit qu'il ne le sentait pas, qu'il vous tombait dessus sans prévenir, j'avoue cette idée-là m'a terrifié lorsque l'on me l'a dit et j'ai réprimé avec beaucoup de bonne volonté de ne pas lever la tête vers le ciel histoire de voir si rien n'allait me tomber dessus. Visez un peu le coup qu'un pot de fleur me tombe dessus et voilà que je suis censé en tomber amoureux ? non, laissez tomber …. Figurez-vous que pendant longtemps après cette phrase échappée de la bouche de l'un de mes meilleurs amis, j'ai marché loin des arbres, on n'est jamais trop prudent, loin des dessous de balcon, loin de tout ce qui était susceptible de me faire tomber quelque chose dessus. Ça m'avait rendu paranoïaque ce truc-là !

D'autres encore m'ont affirmés que l'amour rendait idiot, bête, crétin … et avec du recul je me dis que c'est on ne peut plus vrai. Quelle personne censée pourrait passer ses journées à bifurquer entre un balcon et un platane ? Personne, bah oui parce que l'Amour ça rend idiot au point d'éviter ça. Je l'admets pour le coup je suis devenu complètement débile, bon à enfermer, je n'étais plus sain d'esprit. Pas dit que je le sois aujourd'hui pourtant, cela va sans dire.

Ma mère, elle m'a dit, que l'amour rendait tout chose, que j'aurais envie d'être romantique, de protéger cette personne qui me serait chère, parce que je l'aurais choisie. A ce moment-là j'ai commencé à me demander comment je pourrais choisir quelque chose qui était censé me tomber dessus sans prévenir. Parce que je ne suis ni devin, ni médium …

Certaines personnes, m'ont ensuite affirmés que cet amour-là nous faisait voir la vie sous un angle meilleur, nous laissait planer quelques mètres au-dessus des problèmes lorsque la personne qui nous inspire ce sentiment est près de nous. A ce moment-là j'me suis dit que, soit ils fréquentaient trop de junkies drogués des quartiers riches de Central, soit ils avaient une sacrée ardoise chez les bistrots du coin. Ou alors qu'ils cumulaient les deux.

Les filles du groupe, elles m'ont dit que l'Amour avec un grand A, le seul et l'unique, le vrai quoi, nous laissait un peu déconnecté de la réalité, faisait battre notre cœur un peu plus vite, ne nous laissait pas correctement maitre de nos émotions. Que cet amour-là, il était à la fois terrifiant de par son pouvoir sur nous et attirant de par ce qu'il offrait.

J'avoue sur le coup j'avais pas tout compris. Les premiers me faisaient baliser à mort de me prendre un truc sur le coin du nez, les seconds m'incitaient à devenir barge, la troisième m'a conseillé de consulter une voyante, les quatrièmes m'affirmaient qu'il fallait planer et les dernières me disaient que je serais plus maitre de moi. Terrifiantes comme perspectives, d'autant plus si on les rassemblait toutes ensembles! Imaginez un peu le travail que ça donne !

Alors voilà quand j'ai appris ça j'ai renoncer à chercher l'amour, parce que je me disais que si c'était pour devenir un pauvre con c'était pas la peine de chercher, je n'avais qu'à folâtrer à droite comme à gauche et tout se passerait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde possible. Parce que c'est censé vous faire sentir bien, heureux et vous rendre complètement débile en même temps.

Oui … oui, voilà ce que je me disais.

Seulement, aujourd'hui des années après ça, je me dis que toutes ces personnes avaient tort. Parce que si pour elles l'Amour était le plus beau des sentiments, alors elles ne devaient pas connaitre le bonheur que je connais en cet instant. Parce que pour moi à ce niveau-là, c'est pas l'amour qu'ils m'avaient tous décrit. Non. Non, c'est bien plus que ça, c'est bien plus fort, c'est bien plus intense.

Parce que lorsque je regarde cette personne endormie contre mes bras, c'est plus que de la joie, plus que du bonheur, plus que de l'euphorie. Parce que cette personne a été capable de me faire sortir de ma réserve, parce qu'elle a été la seule capable de me faire voir plus loin que l'amour.

La première fois que je l'ai vu, cette personne était encore enfant, la seconde fois elle était plus grande, adolescente … avant qu'elle ne rentre sous mes ordres qu'elle me fasse exploser, sortir de mes gonds sans raisons, qu'elle m'obsède jour et nuit, nuit et jour, qu'elle me pousse à hurler comme un dément pour la faire réagir, qu'elle m'oblige à voir plus loin. Et qu'elle me stoppe dans ma folie destructrice après la mort de mon frère de cœur. Parce que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur un monde nouveau en quelque sorte, parce que c'est un peu mon guide, parce que c'est ce à quoi je me raccroche dans la vie. Parce qu'aujourd'hui grâce à elle j'ai appris à connaitre ce qu'est l'Amour même si je n'ai pas les mots pour le décrire.

Parce que lui comme moi on a connu une autre sorte d'amour, d'autres choses qui nous ont fait souffrir. Parce que lui aussi m'a fait souffrir, parce qu'à cause de lui j'ai cru mourir. Parce que de lui j'étais tombé amoureux avant même de le comprendre, j'ai tout fait pour son bonheur même être témoin de son mariage, avant de le voir avoir un fils avec elle. Par vengeance, j'ai eu des aventures et l'une d'elle m'a conduit à devenir père d'une fille.

Fille que j'aimais pour deux puisque sa mère est morte en la mettant au monde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à nouveau dans ma vie, plus fracassant que jamais. Son épouse était décédée dans un accident de voiture, et c'est vers moi qu'il est venu, son fils avec lui. Vers moi et pas vers les autres.

On a d'abord réappris à se connaitre à nouveau, mais mes sentiments se faisaient toujours entendre au fond de mon cœur, puis ils ont dépassés tout ce que les autres avaient pu dire sur l'Amour jusqu'à exploser un jour. Jusqu'à ce que je lui avoue ce qui me pesait sur le cœur, que je lui dise qu'à mes yeux rien n'était plus précieux que lui, sauf ma fille, qu'à mes yeux rien n'était plus beau au monde que lui. Que c'était lui que je voulais, lui et personne d'autre. Il a fini par me stopper cette fois-là aussi. D'un bon coup de poing sur le crâne, l'amour rend idiot paraissait-il, effectivement je l'avais été assez pour encaisser sans rien dire.

Mais plus grande en avait été la récompense. Parce que lorsque ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes, la sensation que j'ai eu était si chaude, pure, douce, agréable, sensationnelle que j'ai cru avoir touché un ange. Parce que là, à ce moment-là j'ai compris non pas qu'il était la personne avec laquelle je voulais vieillir, quitte à devoir détruire le salon lors de nos colères, mais la personne qui était faite pour moi, la personne qui m'ouvrait les portes du paradis.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai pas l'impression de devoir chercher ce qu'est l'amour, parce que j'ai trouvé mieux, beaucoup mieux. Une chose indéfinissable en réalité.

- Papa, appelle une petite voix près de la porte ouverte, tu l'aimes hein ?

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire que je l'aime Trisha. A ce niveau-là c'est plus que de l'amour ma chérie.

- Et moi alors tu m'aimes ?

- Oui, toi je t'aime ma puce, mais nous allons laisser Edward dormir, il en a besoin. Va dire à Alexandre que nous allons diner.

Déposant un baiser sur le front de mon adorable amant blond, je souris en sentant sa main glisser sur la mienne.

- Tu donnes dans la mièvrerie Roy, me soupire la voix grave d'Edward.

- J'y peux rien si tu me rends débile. Nous allons diner tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

L'embrassant une dernière fois, je sors de la chambre le sourire aux lèvres. Oui Edward m'est tombé dessus sans prévenir, m'a foutu en rage, m'a poussé à l'aimer sans m'en rendre compte, m'a fait pleurer et au final je ne l'aime pas. Je l'adore, je l'adule, je crève d'Amour pour lui. Pour un Ange aux ailes brisées qui illumine ma vie plus que quiconque d'autre aurait pu le faire.

- PAPA ON VEUT DE LA SOUPE AU LAIT ! hurlent les voix des deux moineaux dans la cuisine

Attention, mon diable va se dévoiler … trois … deux … un …

- ALEXANDRE! TRICHA! MISÉRABLES TRAITRES ! PAS DE LAIT DANS CETTE MAISON ! COUREZ LES GNOMES J'ARRIVE ! tonne Edward à moitié réveillé en ouvrant la porte de la chambre avant de dévaler les escaliers

Oui, y'a pas à dire … je fais plus que l'aimer et ne comptez pas sur moi pour le laisser s'échapper parce que ce jour là ça ne pourra être que celui de ma mort.


End file.
